


【相二/翔智】复刻回忆

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

二宫和也坐上了从美国飞往日本的航班。

他离开家乡已经十年了。他其实一早就想回来看看，可父母为了医治他的病早就移民美国，父亲也在异国他乡打拼出一番事业。

他伸手摸了摸后脑那条已经被浓密头发遮住的疤。他对于十八岁前的记忆，都因那个手术而一刀两断了。

这次因为外公身体抱恙，加上公司海外的业务拓展，他决定要回来。

外公和母亲的关系不好，这缘于母亲当年不顾外公反对执意要与父亲在一起。尽管最后争取成功，但裂缝却也埋下了。外婆一直是倔脾气的母亲和外公之间的润滑剂。当年也是外婆偷偷塞钱给父母亲  
救治他，这些都是父亲告诉他的。在得知外公生病之后，他借口想回日本发展业务，事实上是想替母亲照顾外公的。

两个大孩子哪。

二宫无奈地摇摇头。坐在头等舱的他拿出日记本，记下了此刻心情。

二宫外公住在东京市中心一个公寓，当二宫提着行李敲响门时，他觉得有一股熟悉的感觉在心底复苏。

这地方想必是小时候常来的吧。他仿佛看到年幼的自己在屋里跑来跑去的样子。啊，还不小心被猫咪跘倒了，整个小人儿摔在猫咪身上，把猫咪吓一跳。

“是小和啊！”

开门的是外婆，白发苍苍的老人家在看到他的那一刻，眼泛泪光。

“我回来了，外婆。”

二宫放下行李，张手将外婆抱住。

“老头子，小和回来了。”

外婆兴奋地将二宫牵入屋里，外公坐在沙发上看报纸。

“哦，冰箱有提拉米苏。”

外公的口气平淡得听不出情绪变化，但二宫知道提拉米苏是自己最喜欢吃甜品，哪怕失去记忆也仍然喜欢得要紧。

“你外公今天特意去买的。”外婆打着圆场。

“谢谢外公。”二宫笑笑，原来嘴巴硬这种事是会遗传的。

晚餐是二宫和外婆一起做的。尽管手术后再也没有见过这两位老人家，却总有着一种无须言说的亲切。哪怕忘掉一切，却还是有一种冥冥之中紧扣心底的感觉。

就像当初醒来完全不认得父母亲，却觉得他们可以相信托付一样。

“小和最喜欢吃这些清淡的菜式了，你呀，从小就不能吃太油腻的东西，不然就会拉肚子。”

外婆将炒好的小菜端上桌，桌上已摆好筷子，只欠二宫正在盛的那个菜就能开吃了。

“小和，去书房叫你外公吃饭吧。”

二宫进来的时候，外公正在书房看着报纸，看着和自家女儿长得甚是相像的外孙，想起了一些事情。

“小和，这个星期天是县高中的校庆，你有空就陪我去走一转吧。”

二宫的外公武诚治是他所就读的县高中的数学老师。母亲告诉过他很多旧事，包括他在外公眼皮底下读高中的过往。

年幼的二宫在外公外婆家生活过很长时间，他的父母为了打拼生意很忙碌，所以尽管母亲与外公闹了矛盾也还是将他放到老人这里。后来母亲告诉他这是因为他的父亲想努力证明给他外公看他是一个  
有能力的男人，是一个可以让她幸福的男人，因此他们只能不可避免地牺牲了一些家庭时间。

“好啊。”

二宫虽然对那所呆了两年多的高中毫无印象，但不知道为什么却隐隐有些兴奋期待。

那年手术之后他忘掉所有的人和事，父母亲将过去的一点一滴重新告诉他，但他觉得那是父母亲眼中的他和他的过去，不完全是他的。

二宫总觉得希望自己能恢复以前的记忆，他想自己主导一切，包括脑内关于过去的全部细节。

二宫这次回来，一是为了照看外公外婆，二是要开拓自家公司在日本的业务，虽然早就在日本开立分公司，但由于早些年他父亲的重心都在美国那边，日本这边的分公司在业务竞争上并没有取得太大  
的成效。二宫也希望自己能将日本这边的业务做起来，以此证明自己的实力。

二宫父亲的公司在美国早已凭借强大的资本实力渗透到多个行业。这次他父亲也希望他能在日本找到属于自己的一席位。二宫回来要开拓的是日本的旅游业市场，首要的合作对象是日本酒店业的龙头  
老大——樱井集团。

回来几天，二宫上午陪外公到医院复诊，下午到公司处理业务。这边分公司的人不多，二宫第一步要做的是人员的调整，顺便处理掉之前无能的分公司总经理。他要重整公司架构，快速组建出一支高  
效的团队。

二宫回来的时候是周三，时间一下子就来到了周日。外公为了校庆很兴奋，二宫知道年迈的外公心里的期盼，这天也早早起来梳洗以便准时出门。

外公今天穿了早前特意定制的西装，显得精神爽利。二宫今天穿了一套浅灰色的休闲西装，端装之余又不会像平时那么严肃。他今年已经二十八岁了，也不知道是不是上天特别眷顾，他总会让别人误  
会他才二十出头，皮肤白嫩不见瑕疵，那双比一般人浅色的眼瞳清澈得像透明而又冰凉的泉水。他想要是他能找到当年的校服，搞不好还能假扮高中生呢。

县高中的校庆十点开始，二宫开车载着外公武诚治九点出发。到达之后，二宫搀扶着外公走进了久违的校园门前。

“小和，你还记得这里吗？”

武诚治抬头感受着这里阳光和空气，二宫看着外公，思绪仿佛跳回许多年前，他站在这里整理着那一身周正的高中校服，怀着一丝兴奋的心情踏进了县高中的校门。

那一天的天气，似乎也和今天一样好。

“不记得，可是觉得这里很亲切。”二宫诚实地回答。

“我们进去走走。不知道有多少老师会回来呢？”

二宫扶着外公走入学校。学校似乎经过翻新，教学大楼外墙崭新，似乎已经和十年前不一样了。

十年人事几番新，人生又有多少个十年？

二宫看着那些课室，突然感慨万千。

今天是校庆，只有一部分的在校学生回来，倒是很多已经退休的老师和往届毕业生都回来了。二宫把外公送到以前的老师办公室之后也不打扰他和老同事叙旧，一个人在学校里闲逛。

母亲告诉过他，在他的病突然发作之前，他一直在这里读书。他走到操场边上，看着那条笔直的跑道，他想当年的自己也曾在上面挥洒过不少汗水吧。

明明是空无一人的跑道，不知道为什么二宫的眼前却出现了一个拼尽全力奔跑的人，那个是他自己——那个稚嫩单薄的身影握着一根接力棒拼命往终点冲过去。

耶！他拿到第一了！

他弯着腰在喘气，二宫顺着他的视角望过去，不远处的逆光里似乎站着一个人，阳光太猛了，他看不清对方的样子，只看到对方朝他竖起了大姆指。

他想看清那个人是谁，可是当他朝前走去的时候，那人转身离开了，他被一群人拥簇着，再也无法向那人走过去。

二宫用力睁着眼，却发现那些画面已经消失不见了。

“二宫？是二宫和也吗？”

身后传来好听又带着一点磁性的声音，在那一刻，二宫觉得自己的心在震动，那声音仿佛从某个深处突然出现，像个毫无预兆就爆开来的烟花，炫丽多姿。

他回过头去，那人站在逆光处，整个人被镀上了柔和的金光，他看到对方的垂顺头发顺着微风轻轻吹起，他觉得自己的呼吸跟着那些飞扬的发丝飘了起来。

这是一张全然陌生但又忍不住让人赞叹的英俊脸孔。对方有一双无比动人的眼睛，又黑又圆的眼珠几乎把眼白的位置都占据了。他的眼里流露着惊喜的神色，似乎见到二宫是件快乐的事。

二宫觉得自己似乎见过这个人，但细想却又没有任何的实体影像。

“不好意思，请问你是谁？”二宫开口问道。

对方的表情以肉眼可见的速度迅速垮了下来，只剩下笑容敛去后的厚厚失望。二宫看到对方低垂了脑袋，似乎很是懊恼。

“我的脑子动过手术，以前的事一点都不记得了。”二宫朝那人走了过去，“你叫什么名字？我们以前是同学吗？”

二宫看到他抬起头来，惊讶地看着他，然后过了一会才平静了下来，他露出像阳光一样温暖的笑容，“你好，我叫相叶雅纪，是比你高一届的学长。”

“我们是朋友吗？”

二宫做生意已经好几年了，从来没有人能让小心谨慎的他能第一眼就生出信任感来，但眼前人可能是个例外。这个叫相叶雅纪的男人身上有一种干净的感觉，他这个人仿佛是一颗透明的水晶，毫无杂  
质，并且还会闪闪发光。

相叶穿着一件天蓝色的T恤和卡其色的休闲裤，二宫觉得在这样的阳光和微风里，他的打扮让人感觉清爽，像一个刚刚褪去稚气的青年。

这个人看着像无害的光源。

二宫对上相叶的眼睛，那漆黑得如同夜空一般的眼睛像藏着星光一样，让他想起曾经见到过的黑夜银河。

“嗯，是很要好的朋友。”

相叶的嘴一开一合，吸引着二宫的注意力。他相信了相叶的话，在生意场上严谨的他第一次如此轻易地相信一个人。在失去记忆之后，他对很多人和事都保持着安全距离，但今天的他却主动走到了这  
个叫相叶雅纪的男人面前，他甚至闻到相叶身上淡淡的香水味道。

“真的没想到还会再见到你。”相叶嘴角的笑意加深，他朝二宫走近了些，“你好吗？”

二宫觉得自己很奇怪，在相叶走到他面前的时候，他不由自主地将呼吸放轻。

“我，大概不好不坏吧。因为我忘掉了所有的一切。”

 

 

二宫和也的日记节选：

今天跟外公回高中的时候竟然遇到以前的学长。不知道为什么我总觉得他应该和我很熟，明明只凭背影就认出了我。可能是因为我说我失忆了，所以他不太开心吧，我看到他那双小鹿一样的杏眼都泛  
出水光了。我很少遇到像他这样的人，他看着就像那种最听主人话的金毛大狗，不会伤害任何人之余还能给予最有力的保护。

啊！我在写什么！我怎么能把前辈比喻成一只狗呢？可是想起他就像遇到一只贴心的大狗一样，感觉无论发生什么事都会被他好好保护着。

不过今天只来得及交换手机和邮箱，他似乎很忙，我本想问他关于我的过去，却已经来不及了。他没有留下来吃午餐就走了。

他是我遇到的除去家人以外的第一个熟人，我很想从他口中知道我的过去。我总觉得我的过去并不只是父母亲所描述的那样，毕竟那个时候打拼事业的双亲根本没有太多时间在我身边，对我的熟知又  
能有多少呢？

我想我应该在处理完公司的业务之后约相叶君出来好好叙个旧。


	2. 第二章

相叶雅纪的日记节选：

 

我以为我认错人了，但是我又坚定地相信我不会认错他——二宫和也。

我怎么可能认错他呢？我高中最后两年的时间几乎每天都被他这个好朋友占据，我曾以为我们这辈子都不会再见到，却没想到在过去这么多年之后，他竟又突然出现了。

他完全没有变过，岁月真的很厚待他。十年了，却还一如当初的少年模样，我差点以为回到我们刚见面的那天呢。

虽然交换了联系方式，但是我该联系他吗？

我想起了璃美说的话，我的心里闪过一丝恐惧。

不！这不可能的！

 

相叶比二宫大一年，他高中毕业之后考取了一间还不错的大学，大学第一年的时候，他和二宫还会保持联系，只是那时的他全身心在适应着新的学生生活，和二宫的关系便不如之前在校时那么密切了。

他永远都记得那一天，二宫打了个电话给他，和他聊了好一会，但全是那些看似无聊的话题，日常生活里的点点滴滴，他当时正被学业搞得焦头烂额，听着那些关怀的话只觉得十分心烦。可他终究是个好脾气的人，压着不快没表达出  
来，只是那语气并不热络。过后才发现自己的失礼之处，特别是最后挂电话前的那句“再见”，他说得平淡随意，丝毫没注意到对方那珍而重之的态度，以及二宫那句每每回想都如同重锤敲在心房上的“再见”。

等他闲下来想联系二宫的时候，才发现他这个好友已经删掉了所有的联系方式，从他的生命里消失得无影无踪了。

他被吓到了，于是赶紧回了高中，老师们也不知道二宫到底去了哪里，只听说是出国，连高考都没有参加。那一天相叶走在熟悉的校园里，忆起了很多事情，最后又是自我封印一般，再也不愿想起。

他工作的转折点在三年前，那一天，他无意间凭借着他那出色的格斗术救了被意图买凶做掉的樱井集团少东樱井翔，从此，他就再也不是在小企业里天天干着朝九晚五规律无味工作的普通白领了。他被樱井聘用为特别助理兼保镖，一  
干就到现在了。在世人看来，相叶也算是一个成功人士了，虽然不是名牌大学毕业，却能在一流的大集团里当社长特助，却没有人知道相叶为了要跟上樱井社长的步伐而额外努力了多少。

樱井社长是当之无愧的大忙人，连带着相叶也忙得脚不碰地，这次能回母校看看，纯粹是樱井看他加了四天班，怕他熬不住才强迫他放假的。他跟在樱井身边忙惯了，闲下来反倒不适应，于是就想起之前收到的校庆邀请函，他心血来  
潮地在毕业之后第一次回去了，却没想到竟然会让他见到了二宫。

相叶觉得眼前的数据表格让他眼花，一片模糊里，他仿佛又看到了二宫那张没有变过的容颜，他们过去的点点滴滴从他封印的回忆里跳出来，鲜活得让他觉得那些日子好像从未被忘记。

他关掉数据表，靠着椅子闭上眼睛，然后揉了揉太阳穴。

他毕业之后就离开了家，一个人在东京打拼。这个房子他住了快十年，就算他现在的薪水可以让他租更好的房子，他也还是没有换。

他大概是个念旧又怀旧的人吧。二宫是他高中生涯里结交的最好的朋友。可能正因为放着心尖上，所以才没办法理解为什么二宫连离开也不打个招呼。明明是最好的朋友……难道这些都只是他单方面的错觉？后来他知道再也没办法找  
到二宫，于是也只好认了，默默在心里和这个昔日好友道别，从此也没再提没再想起过。

然而，今天和二宫竟然在学校里遇上了！

他睁开眼睛，打开手机看着二宫留在他机子里的电话号码，该联系吗？

到母校参加校庆本来就是他的随兴之举，遇到二宫之后，他迫不及待地想多了解一下二宫当年的原因，二宫一句因为重病失了忆，让他这么多年的疑问全卡在喉咙里，除了吞下去烂在肚子里，别无他法。

他本来也想借着校庆和二宫一起午餐，却不料樱井临时打电话来说是有重要的事情商谈，于是局面变成了现在这样——他一个人在家因为得不到答案而坐立不安。

应酬完到家，他的身体疲惫，精神却十分清醒，他不想让自己过分沉溺在与二宫重逢的这件事上，他打开日记，却在记录的时候，写下的都是与二宫有关的字句，即使后来打开工作数据表格也无法将它们驱赶。

他没办法，只好关了电脑让自己休息一下。他泡了杯咖啡，不加糖只放了少许奶来减少苦涩味。

咖啡是樱井送他的。他其实对这种东西要求不高，能提神就行了，只是在樱井身边工作久了，渐渐也被养出了些要求来。香浓的咖啡味道在窄小的房间里飘散，他深深呼吸一口，才觉得那些凌乱的思绪渐渐平复下来。

樱井集团的工作一向繁忙，他不应该在这里浪费时间胡思乱想。他点开日程看了看手头上的工作，还好，没有特别紧急的，所以他决定今晚暂时放下它们。

相叶喝了几口咖啡，鼓足勇气之后终于让手指拨通了二宫的电话。

非常平常的电流声，相叶却不自觉地握紧了电话，当电话响到第四声时，他甚至想挂掉它。

连他自己都搞不懂到底有什么可紧张的。但这一刻，他就是肾上腺素激增，导致整个人都处于一种无法放松的情形之下。

“喂？相叶前辈？”

在相叶准备挂断电话的时候，二宫的电话接通了。他的声音听起来有点意外之余还有一点小兴奋，仿佛接到相叶的电话让他很开心。

“呃，是我。”相叶握紧手里的电话，打电话这个决定太冲动，他根本没想好如果二宫接了电话之后，他该说些什么。

相叶伸手覆上温热的咖啡杯，让刚才因为使用电脑而变得冰冷的手暖和起来。他不知道该说什么，电话那头的二宫似乎也一样，他们安静地听着对方的呼吸声，相叶闭上眼睛，想起的全是高中时的二宫。

“今天本来想着能一起午餐就好了，却没想到突然又有工作，抱歉。”相叶的语气里透着遗憾。

“嗯，没事呀，前辈什么时候有空，我们都可以再约的。”二宫的心情似乎不错，“为工作忙碌是很好的事情。”

二宫的话让彼此之间的气氛变得轻快，相叶之前的那些莫名其妙的心理负担慢慢不见了。

“前辈周日有空吗？要不要一起吃个饭？”

“没问题！”相叶甚至没有看过自己的行程表就答应了，“你这么久没回来，让我来安排吃饭地点可以吗？”

“当然可以，这样我又可以偷懒了。”

和二宫聊完天的相叶没过多久就睡了，一早回到公司的他，接过樱井秘书田山静子递过的工作行程安排，突然从上面发现了一个非常熟悉的名字。

二宫和也！

相叶连忙翻查资料，才发现原来二宫是今天来和樱井洽淡合作的T&L旅行社的日本负责人。相叶有点意外，这间T&L旅行社总部在美国，以金融投资为主，旅行社是他们在日本新的投资项目，虽然已经成立了两年，但业绩很差，几乎  
都是承接一些小型旅游项目，知名度也不高。按道理来说，总部拥有如此雄厚的实力，投资的项目在日本这样的成绩，简直有点丢人。不过樱井既然愿意和二宫商谈，想必二宫一定是提出了令樱井心动的条件。

相叶合上资料，一抬眼发现樱井就站在自己的面前，一如既往笑得春风得意。

樱井的确没有什么理由不开心的。樱井集团在日本已经有上百年的根基，到樱井翔是第三代了，稳占日本酒店业的第一把交椅。樱井翔是八面玲珑的聪明人，接任社长的十年将集团的版图逐步扩张到日本以外的地方，今时今日的樱井  
集团，如日中天。

“社长。”相叶从樱井玩味的笑容里感觉到自己刚才的失礼，连忙起身鞠躬。

“相叶到我房来。上山，帮我泡杯咖啡。”樱井吩咐完就进了办公室。

樱井有一个秘书两个特别助理。秘书田山静子主要是负责樱井集团的事务，特别助理是相叶和上田龙也。他们同时兼顾樱井的安全和部分工作上的事务。当年樱井在遭遇暗杀之后，他为了生命安全于是聘请了相叶和上田。

相叶接过田山泡好的咖啡进了樱井的办公室。

“社长找我有什么事吗？”

相叶将咖啡放到樱井面前，稍微整理了一下衣服便坐下。

“看起来精神不错，下次加班别这么疯，体力不支不是什么好事。”

樱井自己是个拼命三郎，却是个体恤下属的好上司。几天前他看到相叶为了工作加班到脸色苍白几乎要晕倒，连忙勒令相叶放假三天，并吩咐上田和田山和相叶的工作接过来。也正因为如此，相叶就对樱井即将要和二宫的旅行社洽谈  
的事一无所知了。

“我下次会注意的。”

“你这样吓得上田下次都不敢请假了。新酒店的设计，有五家设计公司入了围，你安排一下，我想和他们每一家的老板和首席设计师都碰一下，毕竟这次是全新的设计理念，对开张后的影响很大。”

樱井把工作一件一件地吩咐好，相叶一丝不苟地记录下来。

“今天和T&L的二宫约了吃饭，你也一起去吧。上田最近交了个对象在忙着谈恋爱，我们就体恤一下吧。T&L的具体资料，田山给了你没？”

“给了。我一会跟进。”相叶虽然装得不同声色，但是在听到“二宫”的时候，他知道自己不自觉地屏住了呼吸，直至樱井将话题结束，他才敢舒出那口气。

相叶拿着文件退了出房，他在想今晚要是二宫见到他会有多意外呢？他忍不住低头笑了笑，接着又开始处理新酒店设计方案的相关事宜。

五家备选的设计公司里，他比较看好FreeStyle设计公司，对方的首席是这几年频频在国际大赛上拿奖拿到手软的大野智。


	3. 第三章

和二宫的饭局地点，相叶安排在樱井集团旗下酒店的西餐厅里， 他身为特助便先到了包厢里等候。二宫被侍应领进来的时候，樱井还没到。

“二宫先生，不好意思，社长还在处理着手头上的工作。”抛开高中前后辈的身份，相叶此刻以工作为重。

在看到相叶的第一眼，二宫很意外，但相叶摆出工作中的姿态，这让二宫先将疑问压了下来。

“是我早到了。”

二宫入坐，打量了相叶一下。和那天在学校休闲的造型不同，职场上的相叶散发着成熟优雅的气场，礼数周到的模样让人如沐春风。

今晚的菜式是相叶安排的。相叶从樱井的态度猜出他们合作的机率很高，所以从工作的角度来说，他不会因为“T＆L”的规模不大而怠慢了任何人，更何况“T&L”的主事人是二宫呢。

侍应退出房间之后，气氛突然安静了下来。二宫本来就想约相叶出来聊聊自己的过去，但这样毫无预警地见到了，让他不知道怎么开口才好。

坐在他身旁的相叶也是同样的情况。他本来就存了一肚子的话想问二宫，可在这样的环境下，半个字也说不出来。

沉默的气氛莫名带着一丝尴尬，幸好这时樱井来了。二宫聊起工作时特别认真，那张稚嫩的脸专注起来就显露出成熟气派，相叶也把心思收了回来，认真地尽着特助的职责。

“真的很感谢樱井社长愿意给我这个合作机会。为我们的合作干杯！”

二宫举起酒杯，樱井亦礼貌回应。

“我还有点事要处理，相叶你帮我好好招待二宫社长。”樱井擦了擦嘴，他今晚答应了母亲要回家，所以和二宫这顿饭纯粹是为了商讨合作的细则，敲定之后他就要赶回家。

送走樱井之后，二宫对着面前的牛扒停了手。

“Nino果然不太喜欢吃纯肉类的东西。”

相叶看着二宫有点如释重负的表情，脱口而出的话让对方惊讶地望了过来。

“我们以前是不是很熟？”二宫的确对面前的牛扒有点苦手，倒不是说他不喜欢，只是他突然想起了拉面，于是就觉得面前这份鲜嫩多汁的牛扒没什么吸引力了。可他还没开口就已经被相叶猜到了心思，这让他有点吃惊。

二宫的话让相叶瞬间想起了过去。他们到底算不算得上很熟？他大概也回答不上来。

“我们去吃拉面怎样？”相叶记得以前二宫每次吃拉面都吃得津津有味，虽然二宫现在失忆了，但他想有些东西可能是会深刻在骨髓里的，想忘也忘不掉的。

“诶？”二宫忍不住发出意外的声音，“你怎么知道我想吃拉面的？”

“因为你以前就很喜欢吃。我们走吧，我知道有一家非常好吃的。”

吩咐西餐厅负责人处理后续事宜，相叶和二宫走出了大门。

“下雨了。”二宫伸手接住纷纷扰扰的细雨，“我没带伞，新买的车也还没送过来，这里离车站也不近。”

二宫觉得很遗憾，他不知道为什么会突然想吃拉面，明明回国后吃过不少，可总是不满足。

“你介不介意我们小跑一段？”

二宫虽然不太明白相叶的意思，但他仍摇了摇头，从在学校碰上开始他就觉得相叶是个无须多说便能信任的人。

相叶把西装外套脱了，双手将它撑起来，看着倒是能挡一下风雨。二宫躲在他撑起来的空间里，外界的风雨似乎都被隔绝得非常好。他们小跑着往车站那边过去，细雨夹着风还是会落到脸上，但二宫却觉得在相叶的臂弯下非常温暖。  
他不自觉地挽上相叶的手臂好让两人的步调能一致，单薄的衬衫之下，相叶手臂的肌肉线条分明，他甚至能感受到那凸起的血管在跳动。

二宫的心里生出一种奇异感，他抬头望向相叶，那人的侧脸英俊又温柔，仿佛这个世界都会被他以善意相待。

他们跑到车站，相叶收起外套后发现二宫脸上有细小的水珠，于是连忙拿出纸巾递给他。相叶拍了拍外套上的水，两个人都仔细擦了一番再走进电车站。

出站的时候雨已经停了。相叶常去的拉面店离车站不远，雨后的街道微湿，空气中都是湿润的味道。相叶挑了个最里面的卡座，入坐后点了餐。

二宫还在看着餐牌，大概是因为很久没回来觉得很新奇的缘故吧。坐在他正对面的相叶忍不住让目光一再在二宫身上打转。

二宫今天非常帅气，略长的头发也有好好做造型，完全是成熟立派的大人感，下巴还有隐隐可见的胡渣印，和稚气的脸蛋混在一起产生了一种反差感，不停流转的眼波水润狡黠，如同一潭深不见底的湖，神秘而极具吸引力。

这是当年的二宫所没有的。

“前辈看了我很久呢。”二宫合上餐牌，挑了挑眉说。

相叶像个做坏事被捉个正着的孩子，连忙收回视线，尴尬地低下头。他讪讪地笑着，那双眼睛里也藏着笑意，让二宫也笑了起来。

“你以前从来都不叫我前辈的。”

相叶不知不觉回想起了过去。他高二认识二宫，高中生涯最后的两年，他和二宫几乎天天都在一起，除了上课的时候。

“那我叫你什么？”

“相叶君。然后我比较习惯叫你Nino。”

“那我是怎么和相叶君认识的？”

相叶被二宫的问题问倒了，他突然想起当年好像也是因为一场雨而对二宫有了印象，但真正让他们相识的那件事，他该怎么说？

“我手术之后失去了全部的记忆。”二宫看到相叶一直沉默，于是又开了口。“因为我留在外公家的时间很多，所以连我父母都不是很了解我的学生时代到底是怎样的。这些年我都在国外，相叶君是我回国后遇见的第一个熟人，所以我是  
真的很想好好了解自己的过去。”

相叶刚想开口，拉面送上来了。两人笑笑，决定先把肚子问题解决了。吃饱之后，相叶看到外面的地已经恢复干爽，便提议出去走走，顺便聊聊。

细雨的痕迹早已经消失，相叶的外套干了，于是他又穿上了。时间还早，路上正是行人匆匆的时候，相叶双手插着裤袋，边走边想着要怎么说。

“相叶君，要不来我家喝点东西慢慢聊吧，反正明天是休息日。”二宫家在这边有房子，考虑到自己工作忙碌，所以他在外公家小住了两天之后就搬回自己家。

“诶？”

相叶受惊的模样让二宫哈哈地笑了起来。

“相叶君你这样让我以为自己要对你做什么坏事呢。因为我真的挺想了解一下自己的过去，当然如果你今天不方便就算了。”

“没没，我今天也没什么安排。”

二宫的家在高级住宅小区，相叶跟着他进了屋。因为只有二宫一个人住，屋里显得干净整洁，那个超大电视在客厅正中央显得分外显眼。

“随便坐。”

二宫换了鞋便走向开放式厨房，他把西装外套脱了，领带解了，里面那件单薄的衬衫让他显得十分幼齿。相叶看着这样的二宫，感觉像看到高中时代的他。

“啤酒可以吗？”二宫打开冰箱，发现只有一些下酒菜和几罐啤酒了。

“嗯，没问题。”

相叶帮忙收拾了一下茶几，两人就坐在地毯上喝起啤酒来。

“嗯！”二宫喝了一大口，那种冰凉的口感特别清爽，“日本人果然还是喜欢自己国家的啤酒！”

“外国的不好喝吗？”相叶被逗笑，托着腮帮子看着他。

“口味问题，这玩意大概也带着情怀吧。”二宫往相叶那边靠了靠，“虽然我什么都不记得，但我总觉得日本的啤酒和美国的是不一样的。”

相叶对上二宫那双琥珀色的眼眸，想起他曾偷偷带二宫喝酒的事。其实那时的他们都还没成年，这样做是很不对的，一但被发现就不好处理了，可那时的他拗不过二宫，就偷偷从家里拿了一罐出来两个人分着喝。他还记得二宫喝了没  
几口就脸泛红，特别是那薄薄的耳垂，红得滴血，可爱极了。

“喂！你一个人在笑什么！”

直觉告诉二宫，相叶一定又想起他们以前的事了。他对过去毫无印象，他很想从相叶这里了解一些连父母都无法告诉他的事，他对自己的过去充满了好奇。

“想起我们在还没成年的时候偷偷喝酒的事。”

相叶喝了几口啤酒，决定从认识的那天开始说起。

 

第一次见到二宫的那天，天气骤变，明明一整天都阳光明媚，却在放学不久下起大雨来。相叶跑到离学校不远处的商店屋檐下，这雨来得突然又大，他甚至来不及从书包里拿出伞来。他拍打着校服上的水珠，突然发现自己不小心把水珠弄到旁边也在躲雨的人身上。

那是相叶第一次看到二宫。二宫穿着和他一样的校服，留着清爽的短发，五官清秀，似乎是因为对他的行为有点不满，所以那双望向相叶的晶莹眼睛里闪着一些怒气。他有点抱歉，毕竟是自己不对，他看到二宫提着补习班的袋子，便  
猜想他可能是赶着去补习，于是就从书包里拿出一把伞递到对方面前。

“对不起，你拿去用吧。你赶时间。”

对方漫不经心地看了看那伞，又将目光落在相叶身上。相叶觉得这人很奇怪，明明个子比自己矮，气场却一点也不输，那张脸蛋明明可以很柔和，却偏偏露出尖锐的棱角。

相叶觉得已经被对方用眼神拒绝了，刚想把伞收回来，却不料二宫一手把伞拿走了。

“谢了，我明天还你，我是一年三班的二宫和也。”二宫的口气淡淡的，并没有让人感觉到多少诚意。

相叶倒也不太在意，他骨子里早就习惯了大多数人对他的冷漠，从很小的时候开始，他周遭就没有太多善意的人了。

“我是二年三班的相叶雅纪。”

二宫抬头看了看相叶。

那时的相叶，长着一张标准的美人脸，略长的额发把脸蛋衬得更小，那双眼睛几乎看不见眼白，漆黑的眼珠子又大又亮。这张脸温柔亲切，让人无法不心生好感。

“哦，我到时拿去还给你。”

相叶看着二宫撑着伞慢慢消失在雨中，他也在雨势减缓之后用外套挡住雨回了家。

和二宫的第二次见面并不是二宫来还伞给他。相叶后来常常想，如果不是因为他淋雨感冒了，那天他就会去了上体育课，根本不会看见二宫被人关在厕所里欺凌。

他那天不过是想上厕所，却看见男厕被两个一年级生守着，他随便瞄了瞄，两个小男生一怯，更是连忙低下头。相叶对这种事很清楚，虽然他不参与其中，但他打心底讨厌这样的事。

“让开！”相叶不顾阻挠推开了那两个一年生进入厕所里。

一群男生站在尽头，似乎围观着什么。他们听到相叶进来的声音，都纷纷回过头来。

“原来是相叶前辈呀！”

开口的一年生叫须贺，相叶知道他，一年级的老大，据说进入学校没多久就统一了一年级。

相叶也不回他话，眼神直接落在地上那蜷成一团的人身上。

“那小子犯了什么事要劳动你？”相叶扫了一圈在场的人，他知道自己今天无意中多管了闲事，但他真心受不了这个，既然已经踩进了对方的圈子，那就把这事管到底吧。

“哼！二宫这小子仗着成绩好竟然敢拒绝我妹！狗眼看人低！不好好教训他一顿，他是把我须贺家的人当死人看！”须贺说着又朝地下那人踢了两脚。

“二宫？”相叶隐约觉得自己听过这个名字，但一时间又想不起个大概。

“对！真他妈的王八蛋！”

须贺又准备再踢却被相叶拉住。相叶记得须贺有个双胞胎妹妹也在这个学校就读，想必这事就是由他妹妹扯出来的。地上那人浑身湿透正瑟瑟发抖，看样子已经被折磨好一阵时间了。

“小惩一下就好了。身为一年级生闹太多事不太好，毕竟前辈们都不喜欢过分高调的后辈。须贺你懂我意思的！”

相叶是二年级生，须贺知道他一直是格斗社团的，也知道三年级的前辈非常看重他，所以既然相叶开了口，而他也打够了，于是也不和相叶对抗，甩下一个恶狠狠的眼神就带队走人。

相叶看着他们都走了才将一直蜷缩在墙角的二宫扶起。

二宫全身湿哒哒，现在天气有点凉了，他更是冷得发抖。他的外套不见了，里面那件单薄的衬衫粘在他身上，将他的体温降得更低。他一直不肯正面面对相叶，相叶也不强来，只是把自己的外套脱了给他披上。

“走，我们去换套衣服吧。”

二宫从来没想过真的会有人来救他，相叶的温柔恰如其分地安抚了他刚才因欺凌而受伤的心，让他即使想拒绝也无法。

这种淡淡的暖意无意间令二宫在面对相叶时敞开了心扉。

二宫跟着相叶来到格斗社团的房间。相叶找出一套干净衣服递给他，又拿出一些药物。

“嗯？”二宫不明所以地看着那些药。

“让我帮你上点药吧。须贺那家伙出手很重吧。”

相叶说得诚恳，二宫也觉得全身酸痛，只好把全部的衣服都脱了，而且那些衣服都是水，穿在身上也会感冒。相叶把空调的温度调高，然后再找了找，找出一条全身的内裤和干净毛巾。

“这里还有一条新的内裤，我没穿过的，你先穿上吧。 一会上了药再把干净衣服穿上。 ”

二宫赤裸着身体，倒也没觉得有多尴尬，只是当他看到自己全身的伤痕时，忍不住皱了皱眉。他接过相叶递过来的毛巾把身体擦干净，然后内裤穿上。他此刻回过神来才觉得伤口真的很痛，但他强忍着。

相叶也觉得须贺出手太重了，二宫身子单薄，现在全身都是瘀青，和白皙的皮肤形成强烈的视觉对比。不过像须贺那种只懂得用拳头说话的人，理智几乎不是必备品。

“会有些疼，忍着。”

“我又不是娘们。”

“你这种说话的态度真的很容易惹麻烦。”相叶笑了笑，他莫名觉得二宫这种个性似曾相识。

“我就是这样的。”

“你有没有想过你要是受伤了，你的家人会心疼的？”

相叶开始帮他上药，他很仔细地帮二宫身上每一个伤口都涂了药。二宫低头咬着唇，硬是半点声音都没有漏出来。

“我不喜欢须贺的妹妹。”上完药，二宫把相叶借他的衣服穿上，“我的家人只需要我成绩好，他们太忙了根本就不会有时间了解我在学校是怎样的，更别说会发现这些伤口。”

相叶看着面前语气幽然的二宫，突然意识到自己刚才的话很失礼，他明明什么都不知道却对着二宫那样说教。

“对不起！我不知道你的事。”

“没事。”二宫的目光在相叶脸上转了转，终于还是鼓起勇气开了口，“谢谢你救了我。”

“Nino！”

相叶拉住要离开的二宫，二宫被这突如其来的亲昵称呼弄得有点不知所措，他觉得相叶不会伤害他，但又搞不清楚这个不按常理出牌的人到底想干什么。

二宫狐疑的目光让相叶很尴尬，他知道自己很唐突，可有些话他如果不在此刻开口，可能就再也没什么时机可以说了。二宫给他的感觉是非常飘忽的，他甚至会想自己可能根本无法跟得上这个人的步伐。

“如果你不介意，我们做个朋友吧。”

相叶竭力露出他认为最真诚的笑容，却不知道自己的表情因为过分用力而显得有点滑稽。

二宫被他逗得止不住笑，尽管伤口因为扯动而疼痛不已，可他还是想笑。

“相叶君，请多指教！”

在二宫的身边，从来不乏想要亲近他的人，可是相叶却是他见过的最真诚的一个。十来岁的少年不知道该怎么说这种直觉，那并不是一种可以用语言表达的感受。有些人就是有让人信任托付的力量。

例如，相叶雅纪！

 

“所以我们就那样成了好朋友？”

二宫看着相叶喝了一罐又一罐，小麦色的脸蛋都透出醉意的红，他没有阻止。相叶背靠着沙发，身上的衬衫早就被他扯松，不知什么时候解开的扣子隐隐露出清瘦的胸膛。

二宫顺着那胸膛望去，脑内像有什么一闪而过。

“相叶君的左肩是不是有胎记？”

迷迷糊糊的相叶像是被这句话惊醒，他猛地坐直身子，瞪大眼睛看着二宫。他缓缓解开自己的衬衫，将左边拉下来。一块如夜空中绽放的烟花那样的胎记伏在左肩上。

二宫挪近相叶身边，他略有迟疑地伸出手来，最终缓缓落在相叶的肩头上，他轻抚着那片烟花胎记，他的脑内好像有很多画面快速闪过，每一帧的画面里似乎都有相叶和他，他想捉住却不能。

“我想不起来， 什么都想不起来。 ”二宫难过地说，一阵又一阵难以压抑的心痛感充斥他内心，让他鼻头发酸，“我觉得我不想忘记你，但是为什么我就是记不起来？”

相叶看着他盛满泪水晶莹如水晶的眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。他的大手落在二宫的发上柔柔地安抚，他感觉到二宫做脑部手术留下的疤痕，他只能无奈地摇摇头。

“没事的，忘掉的过去就忘掉吧，我们可以从今天开始重新做朋友，重新积累回忆。”

“嗯！嗯！”二宫重重地点着头，泪水沿着那张漂亮可爱的脸一直往下滑落。

“别哭了，过去就过去了，再怎么想我们都回不去呀。”相叶捏了捏二宫的脸，顺手把他满脸的泪抹去，“来，为我们重新开始的友谊干杯！”

二宫被相叶那强迫碰杯的举动搞得哭笑不得，最后只好和相叶干了一次又一次，最后把家里全部的存货都消灭掉。

 

二宫和也的日记节选：

我曾经非常难过自己失去了手术前所有的记忆，我曾经以为这些遗憾来源于我的家庭。直到相叶君和我说了我们之间如何相识如何成为好朋友之后我才明白，我的过去竟然这么“多姿多彩”。

原来我忘记了将我从危难里救出来的人，忘记了对我最好的朋友。怪不得我从看到他的第一眼就对他莫名信任，这除了源于他本身就极容易让人信任的特质以外，原来还有我潜意识对那份友谊的印记。

我摸着他左肩的胎记，看着他小鹿般清澈干净的眼睛，我想如果他能再多说些往事给我听就好了，我觉得我整个人都鲜活起来了。我的过去有家人，有朋友，这应该才是我。

 

 

樱井告别二宫之后，坐上上田开过来的车，赶回了实家。自从三年遇袭，樱井的身边就不缺保镖，上田和相叶轮流保护他，不让他落单。今天晚上他母亲千叮万嘱让他谈完工作就回家，他也不敢怠慢，和二宫的合作敲定了大方向之后  
就赶紧回去。

上田从车尾箱拿出了另一款领带给樱井，樱井满腹疑问地接过。

“老夫人说让社长换上的。”

“上田，我妈又想搞什么妖蛾子？”虽然心里有戒备，但樱井也没办法对他妈妈说不。

“好像说有个宴会得带儿女出席……”上田的声音越来越小，他深知樱井讨厌相亲，可是谁都违抗不了樱井母亲。

“算了，去吧。”樱井认命地扯下领带，换上母亲为他精心准备的骚包领带。“我说上田啊，要是你还留着以前的妹妹头多好，我就能对别人说你是我女朋友了。”

“老夫人说如果我不把发型改成现在的番长头就不让我当你保镖呢。”上田对樱井这个笑话不置可否，“不如你早点向他们坦白你的取向吧，像我这样，我爸妈现在都只能被迫看开了。”

樱井不语，他只能无奈苦笑，他如果不是背负着樱井集团，他也一定会和上田一样，坚定地走自己想走的路。然而他不可以，“樱井”这个姓氏带来的除了荣耀也有压力。

宴会地点其实离樱井实家不太远，上田的车也没经樱井家，直接按樱井母亲的吩咐开到了宴会现场。樱井来到的时候，他母亲正和几个富家千金聊火热，他强堆起笑容走到母亲身边陪着应酬。

唉，宝宝心里苦，但宝宝不说。

樱井青春期的时候就意识到自己的取向和别人有些不同，明明是该对女孩子产出好感的年岁，他却偏偏毫无感觉，反倒是和男孩子偶尔的勾肩搭背让他内心悸动，他后来才渐渐明白有些事真的就是那样，他不讨厌女性，也不是所有的  
男人能勾起他的兴趣，但若是用最直接的性冲动来形容，那就是他从来没有对女性起过性反应。他在国外留学的时候偷偷去看过医生，一看更确定了他是个gay。樱井也挣扎过迷茫过，但这玩意儿是这样就是这样，找个美女脱光往他  
面前一站也不见就能把他掰回来。

这么多年他也没觉得很难受，原因是无论他是不是gay，他都是个要求极高的人，就算是个gay也不见得是个男人都入得了他法眼，加上接管集团之后他的人生就是工作工作，谈情说爱这种事早就抛到脑后。这几年，樱井老夫人看着自  
己的宝贝儿子一直单身，身为母亲也难受，于是隔三岔五就变着法子给儿子介绍这个那个。那些富家千金个个美貌智慧并存，偏偏那妸娜的身姿让他毫无冲动，但他还不敢和父母摊牌，身边人也就上田和相叶知道他这事，于是更无计  
可施了。

今晚宴会的主人家成田老先生挽着他的千金朝樱井走了过来。樱井换上了母亲为他准备的领带之后，本来成熟稳重的西服显得有点风骚，像只刻意打开翎羽的孔雀，任谁都无法忽略。

“成田先生。”樱井恭敬地向成田问好，“因为工作缠身来晚了，真的很抱歉！”

“没事没事，”成田挥挥手，“工作第一嘛，樱井集团今时今日能越做越大，还是樱井社长领导有方。”

“成田先生过奖了，我还年轻，有很多事情需要向成田先生学习的。”

“久闻樱井社长的钢琴弹得非常好，不知道我女儿今晚有没有这个荣幸和你合奏一曲呢？”

成田的女儿落落大方地站到樱井面前，倒不像一般富家千金那样怯生生的，樱井看到不远处早已准备好的钢琴与大提琴，知道这事也推托不了，只能答应。

成田小姐表演大提琴，樱井其实很久都没有和别人合奏过，不过两个水准很高的人碰在一起，就算没排练过也同样非常出色。

樱井的家庭教育要求严格，他的才艺但凡能拿出手的就不会失礼。一曲下来全场掌声如雷，樱井老夫人看着他们，心里暗暗欢喜。

这次该成事了吧！

不远处也有一个人从樱井进来之后就不时偷偷看他，只是他掩饰得太好，别说樱井，就连上田也没有察觉。这个人利用身高优势隐藏在人群中，只是那双灵动的眼睛在樱井开始弹琴的时候就没办法再将目光移开。

“喂，大野，看够了吧？”松冈昌宏拿着一杯香槟在他的首席设计师大野智面前晃了晃，“光看不行动有啥意思？”

“传闻他从来没有谈过恋爱，这种高高在上的人，看看就好，那么难追。”大野撇撇嘴，接过松冈的香槟浅浅呷了一口。

“真放得下就不会去竞投樱井集团新酒店的设计方案了。真放得下就不会来参加这种无聊的宴会了。”松冈犀利地指出了大野最近的反常之处。

“我……我……我是为了生意着想！樱井集团新酒店的设计是大生意！你懂不懂！还有，我是怕你一个人来参加这种宴会会很无聊！”大野瞪着眼反驳。

松冈也不和他抬杠，“你知道我在这种无聊宴会一直都能找到乐子的，我可是很受欢迎的，才不需要阿智你陪我呢。”

“松哥你真的很讨厌！”

大野佯装生气走开，其实是为了找一个更好更近的位置可以将樱井看清。他知道自己这种仿如痴汉的行为极之不对，但是没办法，他没想过自己会对一个男人一见钟情，而对方又偏偏是如此遥不可及的人。

大野不想去打扰樱井，只是想着离他近一点，好舒缓自己内心压抑的悲苦而已。他觉得像樱井这种的人，就这么远远看着好了，他也不想把他拉入同性恋的圈子里，毕竟在当今这样一个少子化和老年化极度严重的社会，同性恋是一件  
被大众鄙视的事。


	4. 第四章

相叶雅纪的日记节选：

 

我没想到会在超乎预期的日子里见到Nino，我被这样的意外搞得措手不及。但一切都得以工作为上。

剩下我和他独处的时候，我觉得时间像是回到了高中，只是那时的我们绝对没钱坐在高级西餐厅里吃着美味的牛扒。

Nino不喜欢吃牛扒这种纯肉，他苦手的样子像极了一个可爱的高中生，明明我们都奔着三十而去，他却像被岁月定格了一般，容貌几乎没有产生过变化。

我带他去吃我最喜欢的那间拉面店，看着他吃拉面的样子，过去的画面又跳出来了。

啊！真的是太怀念了！

当我把和他认识的过程说出来的时候，我才发现我以为会随着时间流逝而忘记的事，根本从来都无法忘记，它一直在我的心里，回忆没有变淡，反像越发深刻。

Nino摸着我左肩胎记哭泣的样子让我十分心疼，他一向是个坚强的人，当初被欺凌也没流过半滴眼泪。他从来没有在我面前哭过，即使是再不开心的时候，他也不过是拿一支笔把那些心情写下。

他说坏心情变成文字之后就会从心里清除掉，内心就会好受些。

现在的Nino和以前的Nino既相似又不同，我有时候希望他能记起我，有时候又会觉得现在的他也很不错。

至于那些失去的回忆，如果真的找不回来，那让我们重新复刻也很好啊！

 

 

那天相叶在二宫家醉倒了。当他意识到自己的醉意时，他已经软成一团泥。二宫把他扶上沙发，看他已经睡着也就由他了。

第二天早上相叶醒来的时候，二宫已经回公司处理事情，留下一张纸条和一份早餐。

相叶记得二宫以前喜欢吃和式早餐，不过作为一个失忆后在美国生活了这么多年的人，口味变得西化很正常。

虽然相叶不太习惯，但二宫做的三文治还是很好吃。吃完早餐之后他帮二宫收拾了一下厨房，也留下一条纸条才离开。

相叶回家没什么事做，倒是这么折腾了一下之后他又觉得困了，回笼觉一睡就到了下午。他拿起电话一看，几个未接电话里赫然见到了前未婚妻竜堂璃美的名字。

相叶盯着那名字看了好一会才终于回过神来，并拨通了对方的电话。

“喂喂，你终于打过来了！”竜堂的声音还是一如既往地清脆好听，“还好不是等你救命，不然你可能再也见不到我了。”

“怎么这么有空找我？”相叶另一只空闲的手揉了揉眼睛，“最近在忙啥？”

“我在东京找了份工作，刚租了房子，想着我们都分手快两年了，就打算约你聚聚旧嘛。”

相叶这会才算是真正醒了。他和竜堂约好时间地点，起床后整理了一下就出发。相叶出了门才发现已经下午两点多，二宫做给他吃的早餐已经消化得七七八八，于是经过便利店时就随便买了几块关东煮填了填肚子。

吃着热呼呼的关东煮，他想起以前和二宫放学时也常常这样，有时还不分开装，因为二宫是左撇子，时常吃着吃着，两个挤在一起的脑袋就会撞在一起，活像要打架似的。

相叶想到裂开嘴笑了起来。

竜堂约他去帮忙买些家里会用到的日常东西。对于竜堂，他们早已是回归到普通朋友的份上了。彼此之间不带任何遐想，所以相处起来也是自在。

在超市里，相叶走在她旁边，看着她不变的容颜，觉得好像回到他们短暂交往的那段时间。他和竜堂是经母亲朋友介绍相亲认识的。竜堂是时尚杂志的记者，人长得不错，个性也干练，两人本来也相处得不错。相叶本来以为他们结婚  
也是情理之中的事，却没想到竜堂有一天和他坦白了自己的取向问题。

竜堂喜欢的是女生，因为女友甩了她才答应了相亲一事。她原本是想着就那样忘掉原来的女友随便找个男人嫁掉，过上和普通人一样的人生。

相叶至今都还记得竜堂和他很严肃地讨论的样子。他其实有点庆幸竜堂愿意和他坦白而不是一直对他隐瞒欺骗，最后他们算是和平分手。分开了相叶才发现其实自己对这段感情也并没有投入多少，失去竜堂，他几乎没有感觉到难过，  
反而有如释重负的感觉。

竜堂当时就说他们之间幸好没有结婚，两个没有相爱的人要生活一辈子，真是想想都起鸡皮疙瘩。

“相叶桑，谢谢你今天陪我买东西。”竜堂又塞了两支洗发水到购物车里。

“不要跟我客气啦。”

结账之后，相叶帮竜堂把东西提到租的房子，竜堂为了感谢相叶的帮忙特意请他去吃饺子。

“你不打算再找她了吗？”点了餐之后，相叶还是忍不住问出了心底的疑问。

“三年。我打算再找三年，如果还是没办法找得到，那我只好随缘了。”

竜堂的前女友当初切断所有的联系方式消失得无影无踪，竜堂后来听说有朋友在北海道那边见过她，于是两年前她和相叶分手之后就离开东京到了北海道。可她最终没找到她，于是又回到东京来了。

“随缘是什么鬼啦！”

“随缘就是看看以后还会不会遇上心动的人。不过说真的，你竟然还会回我电话，还会出来帮我忙，我真的挺意外的。”竜堂呷了口茶，“你大概不知道这世界其实有很多人是恐同的，在他们眼里，我就是个异类。”

“我知道，所以我挺佩服你的。”

他的老板樱井就是个同性恋，他又怎么会不知道这事在当今世道是多艰难的事。因为少子化和老龄化，国家都希望年轻人早点结婚多生孩子，在这种观点下，丁克、不婚主义和同性恋都被有意无意宣传为社会毒瘤。他们大概都忘记了  
爱应该建立在爱的基础上，而不是性别。

“你呢？你这么好的人竟然还没结婚，我很意外。”

竜堂看了看相叶的手，她认为像相叶这样的人要找一个好女孩结婚绝非难事，所以分手两年相叶仍单身这一点让她有些不解。

“你还记得我们分手时说过的话吗？你说我们都并不喜欢对方，只是为了交往而交往。我后来想了很久，发现你说的话都对。我大概并没有喜欢你，所以才会放弃得这么容易。”

“你这家伙怎么说得这么直接？哈哈！伯母没有再给你安排相亲吗？”

“我拒绝了，她最初以为我是放不下你，后来看我常常忙到不可开交，于是又没怎么催了。可能是觉得催也没用吧。”

店家的门被推开，相叶无意间的一望，却看到进来的人是二宫。

二宫也发现了他，并且在看到竜堂的时候眼神一顿。

竜堂注意到相叶突然停下来的声音，顺着他的目光看过去，落在了二宫身上。

“Nino！”相叶朝二宫招手，“这边。”

二宫有点拘束，但他还是迟疑地走了过来。

他今天回了公司一趟，加了半天班，下午到家时发现相叶已经走了，还帮他把餐具洗了，家里凌乱的地方也被收拾了。他休息了一下，也不想做饭，便又出来闲逛。只是他没想到随便进一间饺子店都会遇见相叶。

可是相叶身边那位漂亮的女生让二宫莫名其妙地呼吸一窒。

他是不是打扰相叶的约会了？

可是相叶朝他打招呼的那一刻，他的双脚不受控制地自动走了过去。

“竜堂小姐，我的朋友，Nino，我高中时的后辈兼好朋友。”相叶给他们简单介绍了一下，“Nino一个人？要不一起坐吧？”

“这……会不会打扰到你们？”二宫有点犹豫，他对相叶身旁这位女士很好奇，因为相叶几乎没有提过自己现在的感情状况，他就理所当然地认为他和他一样是单身，可是现在这么看来，相叶身边似乎并不缺人。而这个外形条件非常不  
错的女生让二宫的心里泛起一股说不清的奇异感觉，他似乎觉得他们是一个世界的，只有他被隔绝了，他不知道该不该踏入这个别人的领地当中。

“没事，一起坐吧。”相叶不容二宫再考虑，伸手便将人拉了过来坐在自己身旁。

他和竜堂坐的是个四人小卡座，她坐在他们的对面。二宫入座后，相叶连忙拿来菜单给二宫点餐。

二宫看着各种口味的饺子，一时间不知道选哪个好。

“呃……”

二宫刚开口表示为难，相叶就把服务员叫了过来，并且帮他点了几款。

“你怎么知道我有想过点这几个？”二宫惊讶地看着相叶，“我们应该没聊过饺子的话题吧？”

“因为你以前就爱吃这几款。其他的你都不受不了。你对调料也很讲究。”相叶一边说着一边把桌面上几款调味料各倒了一些在小碟子上拌匀，“如果我没记错，你应该最喜欢这个比例调出来的味道，尝尝。”

他用筷子挑了一点调料用舌尖尝了一下，正正是最合自己胃口的那种感觉。

二宫总觉得相叶太过了解以前的自己，他的潜意识里隐藏的东西都被相叶看得一清二楚。 换作是别人，二宫大概会觉得非常不舒服，可这么了解自己的人是相叶，似乎又好像没有什么问题。

“怎样？喜欢吗？”相叶笑着问道，活像一只想要讨奖励的大型犬。

“嗯，的确很好。”

不一会他们点的东西就全端上来了，二宫是左撇子，入坐时相叶就已经和他左右方向换了一下，免得筷子打架。坐在对面的竜堂看着比起之前更加体贴的相叶，心里了然。

吃完饺子，三个人一起离开。

“相叶桑，我有点口渴，能不能麻烦你到前面的便利店帮我买瓶抹茶咖啡？”

“好。Nino呢？想喝什么？” 

“随便好了。”二宫的注意力一直落在竜堂身上，对相叶的发问没有在意。

相叶和竜堂两人的互动让二宫有些不是味儿，特别是竜堂一句话就能把相叶支去买东西了。二宫单独面对竜堂时完全找不到话题，他明明很擅长人际交往的。

“他这人真的很好，你说是吗？”竜堂望了望相叶去找便利店的背影，落在二宫身上的目光非常耐人寻味。

二宫没想到竜堂会开口找话题，只得点点头。

“我和他曾经交往过，我们差一点就结婚了。”

竜堂的话像个炸弹在二宫耳边爆开，他整个人呆怔地看着竜堂，不知道该怎么回话。

“只可惜……”竜堂欲言又止地勾起二宫的好奇欲，“我至今都没有再遇上一个能和他相比的人。”

“那，你们为什么分手？”

二宫不觉得相叶是个会随便伤害女生的人，他甚至想像出相叶在分手时会有多难过。

“我觉得他心里有别人，二宫先生知道他曾经和谁交往过吗？”

竜堂低垂着眉一副难过到极点的样子，二宫被她的话又一次震住。

他想说他不过是最近才和相叶重新遇上，他不记得他和相叶的过去，更不了解他不在的时候，相叶是怎样的。

二宫刚想说些什么时，相叶已经回来了，手里提着袋子里装着三瓶饮料。竜堂从他手里接过抹茶咖啡，二宫看着她踮起脚俯在相叶耳边说了些什么，他看到相叶脸色一变，眼神往他这边飘了飘，随即又收回。

竜堂巧笑倩兮的模样，相叶无奈地翻了个白眼仿佛想要阻止些什么的动作，二宫觉得自己一个人被晾在了一旁。

“好了，不闹了，我回家了，有空再约，拜拜。”

竜堂见好就收，朝二人挥手告别。二宫有点反应不过来，随便挥了挥手，竜堂似乎也不在意，没有回头就走了。

“蓝山咖啡，我猜你可能会喜欢这个。”相叶拿出一罐咖啡递给二宫，却在二宫接过的那一刻，想起了刚才竜堂在他耳边对他说的话。

【我今晚算是见识到相叶桑你真正恋爱时的模样了！你心里那个人就是二宫先生对不对？】

【璃美你胡说什么！】相叶非常认真地否认着，目光却不自觉地往二宫那边游走。

【相叶桑，骗别人不要紧，可别把自己给骗了哦。】竜堂重重地拍了拍相叶的肩，【好好面对自己的心情，趁他在身边的时候就要珍惜，千万别像我这样哦。】

“竜堂小姐长得很漂亮。”

二宫看到相叶像是陷入深思一般，他想起这二人的关系，心里涌起无数疑问。

这么般配的一对，到底是什么原因让他们分手的？

相叶像是突然意识到什么一样，连连摇头。

“Nino你不可以喜欢她的！”

“诶？”二宫被相叶这句话搞得更加糊涂，“我没说我要喜欢她啊。”

“不不不，我的意思是璃美她很好，但她是只能做朋友，不能谈情说爱的。”

二宫的脸上有着无数的大写问号。

“她不喜欢男人的。”虽然这属于竜堂的私隐，但相叶觉得自己必须在二宫对她动心前阻止这种可能性。

“所以你们就因为这个而分手？”

“你知道了她是……”相叶搞不清竜堂把他们过去的关系捅破给二宫知道是想干嘛，“那家伙啊……这事……”

“如果你愿意说的话，我想听。”

两人在不远处的长椅坐下，相叶开了手上那罐绿茶，整理了一下思绪，慢慢将自己和竜堂的过去一一说给二宫听。

相叶在樱井集团工作之后，薪水和职位都比前公司高了很多，他那独力扶养他和弟弟的母亲自然是很为他骄傲。有了不错的工作，母亲当然是希望他能成家，于是就不停给他介绍女孩子。

相叶也不知道自己怎么回事，母亲介绍了很多人，但他都觉得聊不来，直到竜堂璃美出现。其实他也说不清是什么感觉，与其说是在交往，倒不如说他们是像朋友一般相处着，他们没有接吻，没有做爱，连牵手的次数都寥寥可数。那  
时谈及婚嫁，相叶自己都觉得不切实际如坠梦中，幸好竜堂先他一步喊停。

“璃美有一个很要好的前女友，分手之后，她去了北海道找她，最近才回来的。”

“相叶君对她没有感觉了吗？”

相叶想了想，摇摇头，“大概是从来都没有产生过特殊的感觉，所以分手也理所当然。不过我很感谢她，她比我先一步下了决定，不然就算我们结了婚也不会有什么好结果的。”

相叶也是在竜堂离开之后才越来越明白，他们能相处得好不是因为他们互相喜欢，只是因为他们都只把对方当成朋友。竜堂说得很好，他们只能当好朋友，却不能因为这样而结合。

“那相叶君是像竜堂小姐所说的那样，有喜欢的人吗？”

“没有吧，我都没觉得我喜欢过谁呢。”

二宫说不准自己在听到相叶这句话时到底是怎样的心情，似乎有点惊喜，又像有点难过。

 

 

为了樱井集团新酒店的设计方案，大野又连续加了好几天班。今天他和松冈要到樱井集团进行设计方案沟通，大野在前一天晚上就已经在思考着应该以什么样的造型出现了。

传统的西装太正式，没有设计师应有的灵气。休闲服太随便，体现不了大野对这次合作的重视。试了半个晚上，大野累得摊在床上，迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

大野庆幸自己买了三个闹钟，不然以他这么累的状态根本就醒不过来。他整理一番，最后还是挑了套浅灰色的休闲式西装。松冈开车来载他去吃了早餐，两人到达樱井集团的时候比预定还早了十五分钟。

会议室内，行政小姐帮大野接好投影仪，他们没等几分钟，樱井和相叶便推门进来了。

大野清楚地感觉到自己的心跳在近距离看见樱井的那一刻突然加快了许多。

“初次见面，这是敝社社长樱井先生。”相叶为双方引见，“社长，这是Freestyle的社长松冈昌宏先生，首席设计师大野智先生。”

双方客套一番之后，大野开始讲解他的设计方案。之前的紧张感在自己的专业领域里慢慢消失，在商言商，如果能为樱井集团设计最新的酒店，这对"Freestyle"来说，这无疑能将公司的名气推向更高的位置。

樱井听得很入迷，眼前这个个子不高的男人有一种奇特的魔力，声音虽然又软又绵，但是十分悦耳，圆圆的眼睛时而目光温柔时而眼神锐利，脸颊的弧度十分有意思，总让人有想捏一下的冲动。

他看了全部的设计方案，的确有偏向“Freestyle”公司，总觉得这家公司的设计很能表达出他想要的东西。今天听了大野的解说之后，他更加确定自己的选择。

“以上就是这个设计方案的理念，感谢樱井社长百忙之中抽时间来了解，谢谢！”

这是大野人生里最紧张的第一次方案讲解了，那个他偷偷暗恋着的男人正目不转睛地看着他听着他说话，他努力不让自己吃螺丝，但樱井太好看了。那张英俊的脸光是这么看着就已经可以让他坠入情网了，更别说他第一次遇见樱井  
时，樱井正在酒店大堂弹钢琴。

那是他一次日常出差，却没想过会在酒店大堂里看到樱井。一个普通的失眠夜晚，大野拿着咖啡来到大堂，樱井一身白色衬衫黑色西裤，修长有力的手指在琴键上飞快地游走，悠长的乐韵异常动人。大堂的灯光笼罩着樱井，那一刻，  
大野觉得自己爱上他了。

樱井是大野眼中焦点所在，如同天神一般的光芒，让大野久久不能平复心情。

所以在他知道樱井集团要为即将新开的酒店招标设计方案的时候，他二话不说就跑去和松冈说他要参与。他只不过想能有多一点接近樱井的机会而已，他希望这个愿望能被成全。好在松冈对他一向纵容，同时也想拿下这单大生意，于  
是就同意了。

“大野先生讲解得非常清楚。”

樱井的赞美让大野开心得低头一笑。

“不知道我们公司和贵社的合作机会有几成？”

“可以先保密吗？”

樱井觉得大野很有趣，他忍不住卖了个关子吊大野的胃口。

“我很希望能和贵社合作。”大野握住樱井伸出来的手，心跳又一次加速。

“三天之后，我让我的助理将这次招标的结果通知贵司。”

然而不到三天，他们就又再次见面了。


	5. 第五章

二宫回国后把“T&L”会社好好整顿了一番。首先把无能的总经理解雇了，工作不积极的业务人员也全部换了，十几个人的公司里，他只留下了助理栗园和那个稍微能入他法眼的松本润。助理小妹栗园倒是个执行力很高的人，如果不是  
二宫及时回国，估计这个可用之人再过不久也会跳槽的。至于松本，二宫留意到他的业务能力其实不错，只是为什么一直没能在公司发挥出来，这一点他需要好好了解。

在与樱井集团合作的合同签下来之后，二宫开始把时间放在整顿的细节之上。今天晚上，他约了松本一起吃晚饭。他知道松本是个对饮食很讲究的人，于是订了一家特色店。外出跑业务的松本却比他这个老板还要来得晚。

“社长，不好意思，因为我客户一直拖着我，所以来晚了。”

松本最初愿意来“T&L”纯粹是觉得这收入比较高，谁知道进来了却跟着一个草包上司，他三番四次想辞职，但考虑到现在经济不景气，所以他只能先继续忍一忍。直到二宫回国当了主事人，他才感觉到这公司的生机。

二宫虽然长着一张和年龄不符的童颜，但工作业务能力却不是假的，光是回来不久就能和樱井集团签下合作，这已经非常不简单了。

“不要紧，你辛苦了。”

两人聊了很久，从“T&L”这个分部的成立聊到公司的现状，松本庆幸自己没有匆匆离职，二宫让他看到了公司发展的前景，他也没想到看着年轻的二宫其实比自己还要大两个月。

“如果不是社长你，我估计已经跳槽了。拿着这么一份死工资，说实话真的很没冲劲。”

“我的目标是今年内把业绩拉高百分之三十。日本是个很适合发展旅游的国家，我相信我们能干得很好。”

二宫知道松本是个人才，业务能力、市场营销能力均是一流，之前把他闲置绝对是个浪费，他相信只要这个人全心为公司效力，他的工作压力会减少很多。

“说真心的，我来这个公司最初看重的是它有强大的母公司，想着在日本的发展力怎么也不会差，而且我就是个想认认真真赚钱的人，可是进来大半年了，天天过着废柴一样的生活，公司接的旅游单子也是些小单，成团人数不多，质量  
不高。我当时就想真没意思，还好社长你来了。”

二宫从松本说话的语气里听出他有些醉意，但他没阻止松本继续说下去，毕竟松本愿意说的这些心底话可是平时想听都听不着的。

“社长你看，我男朋友帅不帅？”松本从手机里打开相册，点开其中一张递给二宫看，“我男朋友为了跟我和家里坦白出柜了，从此有家不能归，他家境很不错的，我不能让他跟着我之后就吃苦，所以我得好好工作为他赚钱。”

二宫接过松本盛意拳拳递过来的手机，里面除了松本还有一个很英俊的男孩子，眼睛大大的，一眼看过去倒是有几分混血儿的感觉。

“他和你很配。”二宫把手机放到松本的面前，“你俩都是五官深邃型的帅哥。”

“他现在是时尚杂志的模特，很帅吧？”

二宫看着松本不停炫耀自己的男朋友，心里涌起一丝羡慕。他高三那年查出脑部有肿瘤，父母带他到美国进行治疗，手术很成功，但后遗症是他失去了所有的记忆。从童年到躺在病床上醒来，全是一片空白。他觉得术后的自己是父母  
重塑的人，他总有遗失了自己的感觉。十年来他努力地重新学习一切，时间在充实中度过，他每一天都过得很好，唯独从来没有喜欢的人相伴身边。

二宫身边不乏追求者，有漂亮的女士有英俊的先生，二宫却莫名地无法对他们动心。他总是觉得这些人都不适合他，他说不清自己的标准在哪里，他想也许当他心动的时候就会明白，所谓的标准可能就是简简单单的喜欢而已。

松本喝得多，但到了后面酒意也散得差不多，他把松本送上出租车之后，自己也拦了一辆回家。

然而当他走到大堂的时候，候在那里的保安先生却哭丧着脸对他说，因为他楼上的新租客不慎在装修时把水管挖爆了，现在水渗了下来，虽然不是二宫家的正上方，可由于修复需要一定的时间，出于安全考虑，未来几天需要二宫找地  
方暂住一下。

二宫眨了眨眼睛，身体里仅存的酒精终于在“有家不能归”的念头下彻底被消化完毕。冷静了一下，他决定先上楼收拾一下东西，然后再找个地方住上几天。电梯也因为这个缘故不能使用，当他爬了十层楼来到自己家门口的时候，气都  
快喘不过来了。整层楼到处都是水迹，明明是高级住宅小区却搞成这样，二宫脑子里想的是要不把这里卖了再另外买一套吧。

二宫随便拿了几件替换衣服走出家门，本来想着租个酒店的他接到了相叶的来电。相叶本来只是打来约他去吃个宵夜的，却没想到迎来了一个借居人。

相叶开门看到来者是二宫的时候，他仍想不通二宫为什么会选择来他家借住。他的家在普通住宅区，又是一居室的小型公寓，家里就只有一张一米二的床，他无法想像二宫过来要睡在哪里。

可是当二宫开口的时候，他却不知道为什么就答应了。一点点迟疑都没有地脱口而出地答应了。说完那句“好啊！”的时候，他才想起自己的家有多小。

这小屋子到底要怎么住两个男人？

“Nino你真的要住我这里？”

“你不愿意？”二宫挑眉反问道。

“不不，只是怕委屈你而已。”

“没事，比我一个人住酒店好。”

二宫把行李和在楼下便利店买的啤酒放下，瘫在了那张窄小的双人沙发上。

相叶觉得眼前的二宫有点像以前的二宫，带着一点儿强脾气，不给他拒绝的余地。可这样的二宫，骨子里其实又是柔软的，每次虽然嘴巴硬，内里又很会迁就他。

“你喝酒了？”二宫经过他身边时他闻到了酒味。

“今晚和下属吃饭时喝了点，到家之后就发现家不能住了。”二宫想起松本拼命夸奖男朋友的模样，“我的下属有一个非常相爱的男朋友，真好。他们那样也很好。”

如果是真心相爱，性别又有什么重要的呢？

“女下属？”

“不，男的。”

“同性恋？你能接受？”

“他们谈恋爱为什么要我接受？他们自己觉得好就行了，关我什么事？”二宫坐直身子，一本正经地说。

相叶觉得二宫的话很有道理，他想起了樱井，“如果人人都像你这么坦然就好了。”

“怎么了？”

二宫起身想走到相叶身边，却不料被自己的行李拌了一下，相叶眼明手快地接住了他，将他稳稳地搂住。

二宫的双手环着相叶的肩，他抬头对上相叶的眼睛。他终于意识到自己有些不对劲，从他们在学校遇上之后，到现在他主动开口要来相叶家暂住，他所做的一切都在接近相叶。

他一步一步地让自己走近相叶，进入相叶的世界。

他为什么想要这么做？

“你，你想说什么？”

相叶有点艰难地开口，他觉得身体里似乎有一团火在燃烧，二宫进门后脱了外套，现在身上单薄的衣衫根本挡不住他身体酒后的高温。他看着二宫被酒熏得潮红的脸和水润的眼睛，他忽然起了想要亲吻二宫的念头。

相叶想他大概是疯了才会有这样想，为了不犯下错误，他不敢再看二宫，他把脸别到一旁，并将二宫扶到沙发上。

二宫觉得很困惑，他在相叶别开视线的时候感觉到鼻头一酸，心口仿佛被堵上，连心脏的跳动都显得那么不顺畅，仿佛要窒息。他坐在沙发上，手却依然没有离开相叶的肩。

二宫的力度不大，相叶却觉得自己无法挣脱，他任由这个暧昧不明的姿势维持。

“我想说，相叶君也不接受同性恋吗？”

相叶看着二宫，这个话题莫名变得很沉重。

“如果我不接受，那我和璃美就不会是朋友了。”

相叶的回答让二宫松了口气。他收回搭在相叶肩上的手，原本以为散掉的酒意又涌了上来，他窝进软软的沙发，目不转睛地看着相叶。

相叶被他看得心里发毛，连忙垂下眼，生怕自己刚才龌龊的念头会被二宫看穿。

“我对这些个人取向并没有任何偏见。我不歧视任何人。”

“我也觉得喜欢就是喜欢，哪里会和性别有关的呢？”

相叶听到二宫说话的声音越来越小，他扭头一看，二宫已经睡过去了。

相叶无奈地摇摇头，将他抱到自己的床上，他帮他脱去袜子，拿来热毛巾帮他擦了擦脸，然后给他盖上被子。

相叶把二宫带来的行李放好，他洗了澡之后在房间的地上铺了另一床被子。二宫睡得很安稳，相叶在关灯前仔细端倪着二宫，过去的很多画面又回到了他脑海里。

那次救了二宫之后，他们算是正式成了朋友。二宫这个人，并不是那种一眼看过去就很好亲近的人。可他成绩好，理了个寸头，虽然看着总有点疏离冷漠，可这种傲气逼人的感觉往往很能俘虏女孩子的心。

相叶经常看到有女生给二宫送情书，然后又被他冷冷地拒绝掉。二宫这人连说话的口气都极不客气，对着他的时候也那样，可他却觉得这样的二宫很有趣，他总认为在二宫的满身刺下有着不为人知的温柔。

例如明知道他做的麻婆豆腐不好吃也从来都不拒绝，例如在知道他数学成绩不好之后，会从自己外公武老师那里拿来复习资料给他。即使有很多人误解他们格斗社团就是好斗份子，二宫也会坚持在放学之后来到社团里看相叶练习。

那次和须贺结下了梁子之后，二宫便更加离群独处，相叶时常看到他中午的时候一个人带着便当到天台，为了不让二宫一个人感觉到孤单，他也带着便当到天台和他一起吃。二宫的便当是外婆做的，精美又好吃，相叶的母亲一个人养  
他们两兄弟，平时回家也没空管他们，相叶又是长子，于是他便代母亲照顾弟弟，便当也是他匆匆忙忙做的，自然也就算不上什么美味了。

二宫常常都从自己那里分一大半给相叶，虽然他总是毒舌地说因为相叶是个体力消耗很大的笨蛋，所以才会让他多吃点。但其实相叶知道这是二宫独特的温柔。

因为二宫是个嘴硬心软的二宫。

相叶看着睡相有点差的二宫，笑了笑。他从抽屉里拿出日记本匆匆记下一些今天的事情与心情。

写日记这个习惯，是二宫带给他的，即使在二宫不在的日子，这个习惯还是陪伴着相叶，仿佛二宫从不曾离开过一样。

 

 

二宫和也的日记节选：

我其实觉得自己有点奇怪。

我知道我并不是对谁都可以交心，但唯独相叶雅纪是个例外。我明明有钱去住更豪华的酒店套房，却偏偏在接到相叶君的电话时生出了要去他家暂住的想法。

我为什么这么迫切地想要接近他？

连我自己都说不出原因。

也许是因为相叶君身上有一种很温暖的感觉，也许是因为他的笑容很治愈。总之我很想留在他身边，这念头越来越强烈，在他接住我的时候，我……我几乎想要伸手拥抱他。

这种想法可怕吗？

这种想法是不是不应该？

以前的我也是这样的吗？

 

 

大野是很想再次见到樱井，可是不是眼下这个地点，以及在眼下的这种情况。他对松冈这个大哥一直抱着如同兄弟一般的感情，所以当松冈喝醉的时候，他理所当然地要去照顾他。可是为什么会在他扶着松冈去酒店开房睡一晚的时  
候，他偏偏遇上了樱井翔？

虽然他是挑了樱井集团旗下的酒店，但也不代表他就能这么轻易地遇见他呀！

松冈挂在他瘦小的身体上，早已醉得不省人事，他拿着房卡看着也同样准备开房门的樱井，语言功能失去作用。

“好巧。”樱井猜测了半天，最后决定还是先礼貌地打个招呼吧。

“呃……我可以解释一下吗？”

可能是大野心急而导致动作，总之松冈整个人像是失去支撑一般往地下倒去，樱井见状也赶紧过来帮忙扶着，无奈松冈身材高大，最后三个人都跌在地上，而醉酒状态中的松冈仍然未醒。

于是大野和樱井一起合力把松冈扶进房间，大野帮他脱掉鞋子和外套，盖上被子。

忙完这一阵的大野坐到沙发上，随手开了瓶水灌了几口。他看到樱井正一脸疑问地看着他，当即又陷入了紧张之中。

“松哥今天见到他的初恋情人，对方好像不甩他了，所以他就喝多了。”

大野接到酒保电话的时候已经第一时间赶过来，但松冈已经醉成一团泥。他知道表面上玩世不恭的松冈心里一直放不下自己的初恋，后来的事也是他从酒保口中听说的，面对醉成这样的松冈，他只好到最近的酒店给他开个房间让他睡  
一晚。

“你为什么要和我说这么多？”

樱井觉得大野比他第一次见面时更有趣了，他在他面前诚惶诚恐地解释，那仿佛怕他有所误会的神情，像极了一个孩子，和那天在会议室里的专业设计师形象差了不是一星半点。

“啊！对不起！”大野讪讪地低下头，“我，我只是不想让你误会我和松哥。”

“我为什么会误会？往哪个方向误会？你为什么会在意我的想法？”

樱井三个尖锐的问题逼得大野那颗简单的脑袋转不过来。

樱井站起来走近大野，他在他面前蹲下，他们面对面，四目相对。

“为什么你觉得我会认为两个男人半夜三更来开房是有所暧昧？”

樱井刻意压低的声音带着令人迷醉的性感，大野觉得自己跌入了樱井圈定的囚笼，无力逃脱。

“智君是同道中人吗？”

樱井又再靠近了一些，在他们可以吻上的距离停了下来。

大野的慌乱让樱井很有成就感。在会议室与大野初次见面的时候，他就觉得似乎在哪里见过大野，后来他才想起来是那场宴会。大野曾站在很近的地方看着他弹钢琴，目光温柔又专注。

他突然有了点遐想。这是巧合还是刻意？无论哪一个都让他产生了想再与大野相见的念头。

今晚的大野让樱井产生一种奇怪的感觉，他故意试探，想藉着大野的反应看自己有没有猜错。

“什，什么同道中人？”

大野捂住嘴，他后知后觉地从樱井的话里发现了些什么。而樱井被大野可爱的反应逗得大笑不已。

“我喜欢——男人。你呢？”

知道樱井这个秘密的人很少，话一出口他也觉得自己很冲动，可是他就是很想知道大野的答案。

大野愣住了，樱井这话有太大的冲击。在这个并不宽容接受同性恋的社会，以樱井这种身份，竟然如此坦然地将这事说出口，这让大野不得不怀疑这会不会只是个恶作剧。

大野的沉默让樱井渐渐没了底，他开始怀疑自己是不是赌错了。

“我开玩笑的，”樱井拉开彼此之间的距离，“大野先生请不要介意。”

樱井敛去全部的笑容，恢复了樱井社长的招牌表情，那种仿佛营业一般的不冷不热神情，连对大野的称呼都从突然亲密的“智君”回到之前的“大野先生”。

大野不敢让自己失望的心情表露出来，怕被樱井知道他其实是怎样的人。他勉强地笑着，哪怕笑容看起来很苦涩。

“樱井社长你吓到我了，哈哈。我要照顾松哥了，樱井社长也早点休息吧。”

樱井听出大野在下逐客令，也不好再开口说什么，只是在离开大野房间之后，他清清楚楚体会到了心里的酸楚。

要找一个自己喜欢的同道中人何其难哪。

第二天早上，当大野回到公司的时候，松冈的秘书告诉他，樱井集团已经通知他们合作敲定，下一步是落实时间过去商谈设计细则。

大野很开心，却也很失落。他知道这已经是他预期里最好的结果了，他应该早就猜到樱井是只可远观的人，那天在宴会上，樱井和富家千金合奏的模样深深刻在他的脑海里。

这样的云上之人，身边应该是一个贤惠美貌的妻子，而不是牵着一个男人，落得个不被祝福的下场。

他和他，怎么可能会是同道中人呢！

大野智，清醒一点，不然你会连看到他的机会都失去的！


	6. 第六章

相叶雅纪的日记节选：

 

我想我可能在那一瞬疯了！我竟然在扶着Nino的那一刻想要亲吻他？！！！而且那种心情完全没有经过任何思考，就是有想低头吻下去的冲动。

我这是怎么了？明明只是在讨论一个与同性恋有关的话题，却突然被那样的Nino扰乱了心情。

我不敢再和他有什么亲密接触了，可是他的手碰到的地方都像火烧一般，我连多看他几眼都不敢了。

我看着他常常会想起很多以前的事，以前的Nino和现在的Nino。他说他是因为脑部有肿瘤所以才离开日本去美国做手术，从而失忆的。我忽然想起他最后给我打的那通电话，那声“再见”至今回想起都觉得心会因此抽痛。

如果我当时能和他好好道别，那现在我心里的遗憾是不是会减少一点？

 

相叶被手机闹钟吵醒的时候，二宫正趴在床上熟睡，微张的嘴隐约还可以看到嫩嫩的舌头，赤裸的脚踝和脚掌白白肉肉的，让他忍不住伸手想摸。

可就在他的手要碰上二宫的时候，他硬生生地停了下来。

他是变态吗？

怎么可以对二宫一而再地产生出这些奇怪的念头！

相叶羞愧地捂着脸，他不敢再看二宫了，怕自己的脑子会生出更多龌龊的想法。

他赶紧离开房间去刷牙洗脸做早餐。

二宫醒来的时候，头隐隐作痛，地板上的被子早已收拾好，相叶也不见人影。他伸了个懒腰，下了床。

“Nino起来了？”

相叶正在厨房里忙着早餐，二宫闻着那香气，觉得久违又熟悉。

“在煮什么呀？”

“做点日式早餐。”

相叶转头看着正倚在门边的二宫。二宫穿着昨晚那件单薄的衬衫，最上面那两颗扣子没扣上，没了皮带的西裤也松垮了下来，他插着裤袋，没了造型的头发乖乖地垂着，看起来年纪更小了。

相叶觉得自己移不开视线了，二宫一直都长得很好看，可是眼下的他比起高中的时候有一种说不出口的性感。那种色气感带着成年人的味道，可二宫偏偏又有着十分强烈的幼年感，这种反差搭在一起成为了致命的吸引力。

“日式早餐？”二宫被勾起食欲，“我现在去洗脸。”

二宫的母亲以前忙于工作，后来在美国陪着他时也顺应当时的生活环境，以西餐为主，和式的料理反而煮得少了。回国之后，除了在外公外婆家吃过之外，一个人居住的他又难免顺手就做起西式早餐来。而且相叶的手艺不错，光是闻  
到那个味道就已经让他食指大动。

“Nino你一会自己吃，我赶着回公司，餐具放水槽就好，钥匙我放在玄关那里，你拿着方便出入。”

相叶边吃边说，虽然含糊不清，但二宫都听明白了他的意思。二宫洗完脸出来的时候，相叶已经吃得七七八八了。为二宫准备的那份他已经摆好，二宫入坐没多久他就吃完把东西收到厨房去了。

“我先走了，今晚见！”

相叶急匆匆在关了门，在关门前刚好听到二宫那句“路上小心”。

从家里搬出来这么久，相叶第一次觉得这里并不只是一个房子，而是一个家。

二宫的那句话，让他感觉暖暖的。

二宫坐在餐桌前慢慢品尝着相叶做的早餐，他觉得这些都很合他的胃口，也正好可以让醉后的他清醒过来。

他今天约了客户，所以不必先回公司。他收拾好餐具，然后从自己的行李里拿出替换的衣服，先去洗了个澡，然后在房间吹头发的时候，他看到相叶电脑桌上的是日记本。

二宫关了电吹风，捧起日记本却在即将打开的那一刻天人交战。

他其实并不能确定这是一本什么，但直觉却告诉他这是相叶的日记本。如果说这真的是相叶的日记本，那么他此刻所做的事就非常不道德了。

他轻抚着封面，犹豫着是否该打开它。

这里面可能是相叶的隐私、秘密……，然而越是这么觉得，二宫就越有想打开它一窥究竟的冲动。

终于，他还是压不住好奇心这只魔鬼，颤着手打开了相叶那本没有上锁的日记本。

相叶的日记如同他这个人，不会有过分华丽的字句，每个字都是朴实平凡但又异常具备真实感。二宫感觉自己被这些文字带入了相叶的世界。

当他看到自己的名字出现在相叶的笔下，他不自觉屏住呼吸。相叶写了一些他们的过去，二宫觉得很有趣，虽然那些是他记不起来的事，可当他通过文字了解到的时候，他又觉得特别亲切。

他坐下来细细阅读，但相叶昨晚所写的日记让他不知所措。

相叶说他想亲吻他？

二宫反复看着那一行字，他想起昨晚跌在相叶怀里的感觉，想起相叶昨晚凝视他的目光。他的思绪一片混乱，他的手指不知怎地落到了自己的唇上。

如果昨晚相叶真的吻下来，他和他接吻的感觉又会是怎样的？

他的唇是软软的，相叶的呢？

噢！他是不是也疯了？

二宫惊恐地盖上相叶的日记本，他捂着脸，但脑子里的想法却已经停不下来了。

他怎么能对相叶有这样的想法？

太可怕了！他不能再呆在这里！他不能再看这本日记了！

二宫几乎是逃命一般离开了房间，然后将房门重重关上，仿佛这样就能将自己心里那些怪异的念头也通通关上一样。

他看着桌面上美味的早餐，这屋子到处都是相叶那温暖的气息，让他半刻也不敢多呆，他害怕自己会生出越来越多的古怪想法，而这些想法每一个都与相叶有关。

二宫快步离开相叶的家，他从未试过如此恐惧自己，到底他和相叶的过去是怎样的？

因为无法将自己平静下来，二宫一整天都没能好好工作。业务员在外面三三两两地谈论着什么，二宫抬头看了看，又把注意力集中到电脑上。那些曲线图让他眼花缭乱，以往对数字极为敏感的他今天提不起干劲。

松本回到公司的时候，大部分人都已经下班了，只剩下二宫一个人坐在办公室里。他在外面看不清二宫在里面干什么，但出于礼貌，他还是在离开前敲了敲二宫的房门。

“社长，我先走了。”

“润。”二宫喊住了正准备离开的松本，“能不能陪我聊会？”

二宫的世界里其实没几个贴心好友，本来相叶是和他最亲近的，可这事偏偏与相叶有关，他在脑里转了一圈，竟找不到人可以陪他说说心事。

松本毕竟是那边的人，或者能给他一些很好的意见。

“可以啊。”松本低头看了看手表，时间尚早，今天他的男朋友有工作，估计也不会太早到家。

“你看到我会不会想亲我？”

“吓？”松本以为二宫是想和他聊工作上的事，却没想到二宫一开口就这么劲爆，“我只喜欢我家斗真，社长你不是我喜欢的那型，我不会为了工作出卖自己的！”

二宫看见松本从座位上起来准备以光速逃离的样子才惊觉自己说错了话。

“不不不！”二宫连连摆手否认，“你听我说，这事比较复杂，我……我……”

松本看到二宫着急的模样，和平时冷静的他相去甚远，于是又拉开椅子坐下。

“社长，你怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”

“如果我发现有人对我产生想亲吻我的念头，这是不是说他……他……也是……”

松本没见过二宫说话如此混乱，在他的印象里，二宫自回国执掌会社之后就是一副干练老道的样子，几乎没有感觉到有什么能难倒他。

“社长你介不介意把事情说得详细明白点？”

二宫对上松本深邃的眼神才发现自己的话乱七八糟，他深深吸了几口气，将发现相叶对自己产生亲吻念头的事大概说了一下。

“社长，你没谈过恋爱吗？”

松本的问题尖锐得让二宫直想翻他一个白眼，“就是没有又怎样！”

“我和斗真很小的时候就认识了，我一直以为自己是把他当成可爱的小弟弟，可是不知道从什么时候开始，我觉得我看着他的时候会突然紧张，会心跳加速，在他看着我的时候，我会胡思乱想很多不该有的事情，那时候我才发现自己对  
斗真产生了奇怪的情愫。”

松本看到二宫因自己的话陷入了沉思，一时间也不知道该不该继续下去。

“然后呢？”二宫过了好一会才发现松本停了下来。

“我觉得亲吻也好，其他的肢体接触也好，如果不是因为喜欢，那怎么可能会产生这种想法呢？至少我本人是这样。社长的前辈可能对社长你抱有好感吧，社长，你自己是怎么想的？”

相叶对自己抱有好感？

二宫想起那人温柔的眉眼，想起自己被他保护在臂弯里躲避风雨，想起一起吃拉面，想起自己看到那份日式早餐的满心欢喜，想起自己被相叶的日记所震惊。

他的心里到底是怎样看待相叶的？

 

 

樱井集团和“Freestyle”签约的那天，大野没敢出现。大野自己知道自己在害怕些什么，上次在酒店被樱井摆了一道，他那颗本来已经升到天堂的心又瞬间跌落到人间，他捂着心，痛感倒不算明显，只是那股失落感仍然叫他很难受。

人一旦有过希望，就会觉得绝望更加难熬。

樱井在会议室只见到松冈，大野没来，他有点失望。他其实还挺想见到大野的，从来没有什么人能勾起樱井的兴趣，而大野算得上是个例外。合约签定之后，樱井装作随意地问起大野，毕竟大野是这个设计方案的负责人。

“他因为最近忙过头了，所以有点不舒服，我让他在家休养。”

松冈不知道自己喝醉的那晚发生了什么，他最近虽然也觉得大野有些奇奇怪怪的，但大野不肯明说，他也不好逼得太紧。

“不舒服？严重吗？”

樱井担心起来，借口想派人送些慰劳品给大野，便从松冈那里打听起大野住所的地址来。松冈知道大野对樱井有意思，也顺着樱井的话把大野小小出卖了一下。

樱井送走松冈之后，看了看自己今天的行程，最终还是通知秘书把那些工作改到明天。

他让相叶载自己去买了些有助病后身体恢复的食品，按松冈给的地址来到了大野家楼下。

大野住在高层，樱井按响闹铃的时候才发现自己来得太唐突了。随便到别人家里拜访，事前还没和主人通电话，这样很冒昧。

就在樱井在思考着大野会不会介意的时候，门打开了。大野顶着蓬松的乱发打着呵欠，在他看清门外人是樱井的时候，他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把门关上了。

大野的动作太快，樱井甚至还来不及说话。

这……大野是讨厌他吗？

“大野先生，我是樱井。”

樱井敲着门，却不知道门里面的大野煎熬得不知如何是好。

为什么樱井会知道他住在哪里？他突然登门是什么意思？

大野低头看看自己这一身可爱的睡衣，他要不要换件衣服然后弄一弄头发再开门？

“请，请稍等一下。”

大野拉开一条门缝，说完又飞快地关上门。樱井站在门外，忍不住笑了。

这个人真可爱！

大野快速换了衣服，把头发稍微弄湿，用手抓了抓，然后才敢开门。

“樱井社长，请进。”

樱井看到和刚才完全不同造型的大野，想笑又不好意思。

“失礼了。”

大野的家很整洁，色调都是极简单的那种，看起来很舒服。

“樱井社长怎么知道我住在这里？不知道您大驾光临是不是设计方案上出了什么问题？”

自从松冈醉酒的那晚，大野和樱井就没有再见过面。他知道今天是签约的日子，但他不敢再和樱井见面了。

见到又怎样，离得越近就会越明白他是他得不到的人。这种的折磨比起最初更让大野难受。所以他打电话给松冈，装病不去今天的签约仪式，没想到在家窝了半天，却没想到在开门的时候看见了樱井。

他努力在面对樱井的时候装作平静，可是从樱井踏入他家的时候，他根本就无法冷静。他背对樱井去厨房倒茶的时候，一直觉得樱井的目光在巡视着他的家和他这个人，这种感觉非常怪异。他们不是同一个世界的人，他应该划一条分  
明的线，以免自己越界，像他这样的情况，爱上一个直男绝对是一件最糟糕的事。

樱井坐在沙发上，趁着大野去为自己倒茶的时候悄悄打量了一下这房子。

嗯，很明显的单身气息。

呃，他怎么在意起这个呢？

樱井觉得得好好整理一下自己脑内的想法了。

“樱井社长请喝茶。”

大野端着茶放到樱井面前，后者的目光落在大野的手上。樱井之前没留意过大野的手，可现在他发现大野的手好看得超乎想像——修长而富有力量感，他莫名地认为这样的一双手充满了色气。

“我听松冈社长说你不舒服，刚好我下午有空，希望大野先生不会觉得我太唐突。”

“樱井社长太客气了，并不是什么很严重的病。”大野在心里忍不住咒骂松冈一万遍。

把他的地址出卖给樱井，可又不打个电话和他通风报信，让他毫无准备地给樱井开门，什么脸都丢尽了。

“那就好了。一路上，我都在担心着大野先生。”

“只是让樱井社长看到我这么随意的一面，我深感抱歉才是。”

大野第一次觉得在自己家也如坐针毡，樱井一直眉带笑意地看着他，害他心跳不规律。他虽然换了衣服，但由于太匆忙，根本就来不及挑什么好看的衣服，整个人看起来真是随便到不行。

“其实大野先生这么穿也很好看呢。”

樱井注意到一阵微风将阳台上的风铃吹得叮叮当当响，他站起来走过去，发现是个鱼儿形状的风铃，金属材质的鱼儿有着各种形态，可爱又高档。

“那个是我去海边旅行的时候买回来的。”

大野看到樱井一直在研究他的风铃，于是也站起来走到阳台。

大野家在高层，恐高的樱井不敢往外站，垂直视线往下看的话，他估计会晕过去。大野没察觉到樱井的恐惧，一个人站在阳台边缘，闭着眼感受到清凉的微风。

“下雨了呢，”大野伸手接住那些细小的雨珠。

“啊！我没带伞！我让助理开车走了！”

樱井突然想起他已经吩咐相叶开车回公司的事实，他走到阳台看着越来越大的雨水和顷刻间湿透的地面，后知后觉地想起自己的恐高症。

“啊！好高！”

樱井忍不住大叫起来，他连忙退了两步回到室内。大野回过头来，看到樱井惊恐的表情让他无法压抑想笑的心情。

“原来樱井社长畏高？”

“是又怎样！”樱井没想到让大野看到自己失态的一面，尴尬得不知所措。

“只是有点意外而已。”大野看着越下越大的雨，心里不禁动了别的念头，“樱井社长要不等雨停再回去吧？”

“好啊！”

樱井看着正望着窗外密雨的大野，他想起以前小时候养的一只小黑猫，猫儿总喜欢蹲在窗台上看着外面下雨的世界，那专注又清澈的眼神和此刻的大野十分相像。

他真想伸手揉一揉大野的脑袋，给他顺顺毛。


	7. 第七章

二宫怀着忐忑不安的心情回到了相叶的家，在开门的那一刻他才记起他今天早上因为过于慌乱而忘记了吃早餐，那份美味的早餐整整齐齐地摆放在餐桌上。

天啊！

二宫捂着脸，如果相叶看到他没有吃早餐就走了，会不会有什么想法？

事到如此，他也无法逃避，只能开门进去。他走进屋里，相叶果然在厨房里忙着，而今天早上放满早餐的桌面现在空空如也。

糟糕了……要怎么解释呢？

“Nino你回来了？”相叶没回过头来。

他到家的时候看到桌面上的早餐一点都没动过，那一刻空气中仿佛飘散着某些类似伤心的气息。他搞不懂是怎样的急事才会让二宫完全不吃早餐，甚至也不收拾地匆匆离开。他忍不住假想二宫是不是又一如当年忽然消失不再出现。

他一边收拾一边难过。

他还没理清昨晚想要亲吻二宫的冲动到底是怎么一回事，今天下班回来又被那满桌的早餐在心房上狠狠重击。他站在餐桌前几乎要哭出来。

那人突然在学校出现，他们的距离因二宫的失忆而拉远，但又因工作的关系而忽然变近。他的心情起起伏伏，乱七八糟，直到昨晚那股想要亲吻二宫的冲动升起，他才察觉自己可能对二宫的感觉有了一些不同。

竜堂那时说的话大概是对的，他的心里其实一直都有一个人，只是因为那个人当年消失得太突然，让他来不及看清那个人是谁。

而现在那人的轮廓渐渐清晰——

二宫和也！

相叶今天无心工作，脑子里都在想着这件事这个人。

后知后觉地发现自己对二宫在感情上的不同之处，相叶不知所措。这大概是没有方向的一条迷路吧，路上布满了迷雾和看不清的刺人荆棘。

他深深吸了口气，这样的路，还是让自己一个人走下去好了。两个人一起迷失不是更糟糕吗？

他送了樱井到大野家探病之后就回来了，却没想到家里会是这副情形。

他坐在沙发上，拿着电话想要打给二宫，却在看着他的名字时怎么也没勇气按拨打键。最后，他还是站起来走到餐桌前将那已经不再新鲜的早餐收进垃圾桶。

“对不起！”二宫脱去外套，挽起衣袖走到相叶身边，“我来洗。”

相叶的低气压，二宫从在玄关换鞋时就已经感受到了。

他到底应该怎么解释呢？

相叶看了看身旁的二宫，后者的表情和之前的每一次见面一样，并没有什么变化与异样。有了不同的人反而是相叶。在听到二宫开门的那一刹，相叶心头上悬着的石块终于落了下来，让他安心。

他没有再突然消失了。

他在，便很好。

相叶在二宫未曾走近的时候偷偷如释重负地舒了一口气。在二宫走到他身边的短短几秒时间里，相叶为今天的早餐事件找了不下十个理由，而通通都不及二宫那句“对不起”更能安抚他不安的心。

只是一句简单的道歉，他就觉得什么都无所谓了。

即使只被当成朋友或前辈来对待也总比再也见不到他来得好。

“别这么说，是不合口味吗？我明天做别的？”

“不是，是我突然有急事连早餐都来不及吃。”

小小的洗碗槽里，四只手一起在清洗着那堆碗筷，水声和餐具交织在一起，两人不约而同地觉得这情景实在是太居家了。

“明天能再做一次吗？我其实很想吃的。”

二宫的话让相叶忍不住嘴角上扬。

没有不被重视，没有不告而别。

这样就足够了吗？

或者这样就能让他满足了。

他不能奢求和二宫的未来能怎么发展，即使只是共肩同行，即使只是好友的身份，可只要能在这个人的身旁，相叶觉得已再无遗憾了。

二宫并不知道在这短短的一天里，相叶的心路历程竟如此变化多端，甚至给他们之间的关系下了新的定义，他只知道相叶没有生气，没有介意他奇怪地没吃早餐匆匆离去，甚至没有发现他的日记被他偷看过，这样就很好了。

两个人洗完碗，相叶擦干手进了房间准备拿衣服去洗澡，却看到自己昨晚写完忘记收好的日记本安安静静地躺在电脑桌上。

啊！

相叶几乎要失控大叫，他怎么会这么大意把日记本就这样放在桌面上！他想起在客厅喝着茶的二宫，不知道二宫今天早上有没有一时好奇翻过他的日记呢？

他连忙把日记收好。

他不能让二宫发现他的秘密！

坐在客厅喝着热茶的二宫同样异常忐忑，他想起和松本聊天的结果。

相叶是不是有可能喜欢他？

他该去确定这件事吗？

“相叶君，”二宫喊住正准备去洗澡的相叶，“相叶君电脑桌上的是你日记本吗？”

相叶听到二宫这么说，顿时心跳加速，难道说二宫看了他的日记本？他的秘密是被发现了吗？

“这，这个，你看了里面的东西？”

相叶惊慌失措的样子，在二宫看来异常有趣。

“我没看，只是有点好奇。在这个手机电脑都这么发达的时代，竟然还有人会用笔记录些什么。”

二宫抿嘴一笑，相叶因他的话而放松下来。

这个人就是爱作弄他，从以前就那样，丝毫没有一点对前辈的尊重。可是相叶非常欣赏这样的二宫，那种小玩笑虽然有时让他哭笑不得。

“那是因为，”相叶放下手上换洗的睡衣，坐到二宫身旁，“这是你教我的。”

相叶突然将声音压低，那种半气音的声调十分有磁性，二宫想起他在日记本里写了想亲吻自己的事，脸庞不受控地发烫起来。

“怎么又和我有关了？”

“因为你以前每一天都会写日记。你说回忆虽然在脑子里，但总有遗忘的可能，可日记上的文字却只需要好好保存就永远不会失去。”

“我会说这么矫情的话？”

“这不是矫情，Nino其实是很温柔的，尽管你的伪装很多，可是你内心有着非常柔软的部分。”

二宫撇撇嘴，心里却因为相叶的话而很开心。

“慢着，你说我一直有写日记？可是我从来没有见过我高中时代的日记啊。”

二宫在美国做完手术之后的确也有坚持写日记的习惯，但他却没有看见任何以前用过的日记本。

“你会不会是把它收在什么地方了？例如说你外公武老师家之类的？”

“没有。我在外公家的房间收拾得非常干净，我一回国就外公家住了几天，没看到有什么日记本。”

两个人都陷入了沉思，空气突然安静下来。

“我知道你的日记本有可能在哪里了。跟我走。”

虽然相叶什么都没再说，可二宫对他总是百分百的信任。相叶从二宫那接过钥匙，开着二宫的车朝他们的高中开过去。

相叶把车停在学校不远处，二宫虽然不明白他为什么带自己来这里，但他仍无条件相信着相叶。

相叶也不说话，熟门熟路地翻墙进了学校，二宫也照样画葫芦。

“身手不错嘛。”

相叶轻声说，二宫回头看看那高墙。刚才他看着相叶轻盈地翻过来，他好像也没多想便跟着他这样进来了。现在后知后觉地意识到这行为并不对，要是被保安发现，那他和相叶都会被当成小偷的。

相叶示意他跟着他。相叶先是去了一个房间拿了些工具，二宫好奇他为什么会这么清楚，可眼下并不是发问的好时机。

除了那次校庆跟着外公回来过，二宫再也没时间来这里了，可是跟在相叶身后，那熟悉感却越来越浓厚。

相叶在一棵树前停下，他递给二宫一个手电筒，让他照亮树根，而他自己就用一把大铲开始铲动泥土。

相叶不敢太用力，怕弄出声响引来旁人，挖了一会，他感觉到铲子碰到了什么硬物。相叶赶紧放下大铲，换上一把小铲快速把泥土往两旁拨开，一个长方形的铁盒逐步露了出来。

相叶放下小铲，用手将它从泥土里扒了出来。

“这是谁的？”二宫小声地问。

相叶指了指二宫，“是你的。”

他认得这盒子，是他送给二宫的，里面装着一些小零食。二宫对甜食没什么兴趣，他特意将家里那些不太甜的小东西装到这个盒子里投喂二宫。他没想到它竟然还在，这多少让相叶有点意外。

他本来只是想赌一把，却没想到他真猜到了二宫的做法。

那时他曾问过二宫，这些日记要怎么处理，越写越多不就把家里堆满了？二宫说在毕业时要将它埋起来，十年后把它挖出来。

他还记得二宫说学校里那么多树，他最喜欢的就是这一棵，因为这棵是他出生那年栽种的，和他同岁，所以将来他要把高中三年的日记埋在这棵树下。

他没想到二宫真的这么做了，也没想到自己将二宫的事记得这么清楚。

漆黑中，他将铁盒子紧紧拿住，然后把土拨回去盖住。

“我们走。”相叶轻声说。

他心里有无数的话想和二宫说，但不能在这里。这个铁盒，让他有了很多乱糟糟的想法，他没办法从二宫此刻一片迷茫的眼里看出什么。

事实上二宫的心思从来都比他多，他在二宫面前是很好懂的前辈。

相叶从二宫手里接过手电筒关掉。两人走了没多久就看见不远处有手电筒的光。相叶赶紧握住二宫的手往另一边轻手轻脚又快速地走去。他们尽量不制造出一丁点的声响，然后相叶拉着二宫进了一个没上锁的房间。

对方的脚步声逼近，相叶将站在墙角的二宫挡在自己怀里，两具身体不可避免地贴近。相叶生怕铁盒子会发生声音，又怕保安从门外能看见躲在角落的他们，他只好尽量往二宫靠近，希望那人没发现他们。

两人的距离实在太近了，二宫的手无处安放，只好圈上相叶的腰。而他这个动作让相叶身体一颤，相叶侧过头看着近在咫尺的二宫。

他再次想起那个想要亲吻二宫的念头。

房间有一个小窗，微弱的月光让他们只看得见彼此的轮廓，以及即使在黑暗中仍亮如星晨的眼睛。

相叶心乱如麻，二宫的目光是前所未有的温柔，让他心神荡漾。

他忍不住慢慢靠近二宫，他不知道自己想怎样，直至他快要吻上二宫的脸颊，他终于意识这个举动在此时此刻是多么的不合事宜。

门外的脚步声越来越响，相叶只好把头一偏埋在了二宫的颈窝里。

他的头发蹭着二宫的脸，他闻到二宫身上清淡的香水尾香，而二宫的手仍紧紧抱着他。他被眼下这情景扰得意乱情迷，二宫莫名的顺从让他禁不住胡思乱想。

保安的脚步声越来越近，二宫在他腰上的手收紧。

他们都同样紧张。

二宫有些害怕，但当他抱紧相叶的时候又会想此情此景多像某种偷情画面，既背德又刺激。他看着相叶向自己靠近的时候，心里涌上一丝期待。

相叶没有如他预期，反而是将自己埋在他的肩窝上，他们都听得见彼此的呼吸声，在寂静的房间里纠缠在一起的心跳声响得吓人。

门外的脚步声慢慢离去，当一切又重归安静的时候，他们却都没有松开对方。

二宫紧紧抱着相叶。

相叶一手拿着铁盒子，一手撑住二宫身后的墙，他仍将自己埋在二宫的肩上。

他们的身体在不知不觉中贴得很近，他们用沉默来掩盖自己紧张又相互重合的心跳声。

“你……”二宫先开了口，他的声音很轻，他犹豫了很久，可是无形中似乎有些什么在驱动着他，让他不吐不快。

相叶抬起头来在昏暗中和他对视。

有那么一瞬，二宫觉得眼前的相叶和脑海中某处的相叶重叠在一起——

染了浅栗色头发的相叶，额发很长，脸庞十分清秀，五官精致得如少女，可那双眼睛仍是那么清澈透明，只要被凝视便会不自觉心动。

对了！

就是这种奇妙的感觉！

为什么会在知道相叶想亲吻自己之后还会回到相叶的家？

是因为他并不抗拒相叶这种想法！

二宫一直环住相叶腰肢的手攀上他的背，他踮起脚凑到相叶的耳边低声地说：

“你刚才是不是想吻我？”

 

 

樱井没想到雨停得那么快，在大野开始着手准备晚餐的时候，雨势已经减弱。不过他肚子那声大叫，让他尴尬之余又有了留下来的理由。

大野家里备了昨天船长出海送他的海鲜，有鲜嫩的鱼和贝类。樱井的突然到访让他毫无准备，只好把东西都拿出来招待。

樱井坐在沙发上用手机处理着公司的文件，他不时望向大野，对方似乎并未留意，只全神贯注地料理手头上的海产品。他发现大野其实很瘦，宽松的家居服柔柔地贴着他的臀部，但那个勾勒出来的紧实线条足以让人遐想。

他知道自己这样很失礼，却无法如愿将目光移开，大野身体微微前倾切鱼肉的专注神情异常迷人。上一次他就注意到大野有一双十分好看的双手，这双手十分灵活，一片片晶莹的生鱼片从他手下被切出来，让人食指大动。

樱井觉得这样不行，再这么静静看着大野，他怕自己会胡思乱想。此刻的他根本无法专心工作，于是他干脆锁上手机，走到大野身边，却不料这个举动吓到了沉醉在料理世界里的大野，他刀锋一歪，把自己的手指划出一道口子，顿时  
鲜血直流。

“啊！你流血了！”

始作俑者樱井大叫起来，一手捉住大野的手毫不犹豫地放进嘴里吸掉鲜血。

大野虽然也感觉到疼痛，但被樱井这么一搞，倒让他不懂反应了。

“樱，樱井社长，你……”大野不知道是该把手指抽回来，还是该开口阻止樱井继续这么做。

他难道不知道这是一种撩拨吗？

大野内心在咆哮。

但他仍没有勇气说出口。这个世界有太多人看轻他们这边的人了，他无法确保樱井是不是，而这层身份某程度上其实会影响他们公事上的合作。

“药箱在哪里？”

大野抬手指了指，樱井也没多说，拿来药箱帮他上药包扎。大野的刀子锋利，虽然只是轻轻一划，但伤口不浅，所以出血量也多。等他们处理完伤口，发现有不少鱼肉已经被血渗了，看着怪吓人的。

“这些不能吃了。”

大野正想去处理掉那些生鱼片，樱井却先他一步。

“让我来，你坐着。”

大野愣坐在沙发上，樱井这个人一如他的琴声，有力的指法下有某些细节的处理又温柔如水。

他原本以为自己对樱井只是一时迷失，而那些刹那间的火花会慢慢熄灭，现在随着工作，他有预感自己真的会陷进去。

太糟糕了！

在还不确定对方是不是同路人时贸然让他发现这些事其实很危险。虽然设计师这个圈子比较宽容，但这事会很影响到公司利益，这可不是松冈宠他就能解决的。

他得对事情喊停。

“麻烦樱井社长帮我处理厨房真的太失礼了。还是让我来吧。”

大野走到樱井身边，试图夺回事情的主动权，却被樱井一个笑容拒绝了。

“是因为要招待我所以才让大野先生受伤的，所以这些善后工作理应由我来。大野先生再不坐下休息，我才真的失礼呢。”

樱井的话得体之余还让不善言辞的大野无言以对，只好略带无奈地坐回沙发上。

整个空间变得安静，大野看着樱井的背影，最后还是把话咽了下去。

晚饭过后樱井就会离开，别自乱阵脚，就当他是普通朋友就好。

樱井从厨房里端出大野之前切好的生鱼片和贝类，大野的伤在左手，这并没有影响他吃饭。

安静的气氛漫延，樱井意识到这不太对劲，他不知道自己是不是做了什么让大野不快。他好几次偷望低头吃饭的大野，想开口却不知说什么才好。

晚饭之后，樱井又以大野受伤为由帮他把碗洗干净。然而当碗洗完之后，樱井竟然说他忘记带家里的钥匙。

大野混乱了，他开始觉得樱井今天的到访动机不纯。

“我有相熟的锁匠，要不我找他来？”大野不太懂樱井说忘记带钥匙到底是想要怎样，于是小心翼翼地试探着。

“我已经通知我的锁匠了，只是他还需要一点时间，所以我可以晚点再走吗？”

晚饭之后，樱井总是开不了口说再见，他喜欢和大野相处的氛围，哪怕两个人安安静静地呆着，也好像有无形的磁场将他们圈住，在某个范围内稳定地亲密。

所以他撒了谎，找个借口再留一会。他在大野家四处参观，大野庆幸自己想为樱井画画的念头被最近高强度的工作压制住，不然被樱井发现就真的太糟糕了。

樱井在他的一幅线稿前停住了。

画上的人是大野的学弟龟梨和也，之前向他求了很久，大野最近良心发现，于是就拿着龟梨的照片画了起来。

“这个模特好帅！没想到大野先生画人像也这么厉害啊。”

樱井的赞赏让大野很开心。

“樱井社长眼力真好，他就是一位平面模特，也是我大学的学弟。”

“那我也可以向大野先生求画吗？”

大野愕然，可樱井的眼神真诚又闪亮，让他下不了拒绝的心。

“呃，我画得很慢的。”

“不要紧，我可以等。”

樱井的话让大野心跳不已，明明知道应该要保持距离，却还是不自觉地陷了进去。


	8. 第八章

二宫的话让相叶彻底僵住。

他发现自己在二宫面前都是个透明人，内心无论藏着什么秘密都会轻易地被二宫发现。

就像现在，他的确想吻二宫。

想得要发疯了！

他不懂二宫这样说的原因是什么，可是他内心的念头像是被二宫鼓动了一样。

是的，我想要吻你！

相叶的心里如此想，也终于遵从内心意愿如此行了。

他捧着二宫的脸，轻缓地吻上那从昨天就一直让他心心念念的唇。他甚至不敢过分，只轻轻一碰就松开。

那唇软得过分，像一个缠人的美梦。他凝望着二宫，心里的万语千言不知该怎么说出口。

他再次低头时，二宫抬头迎了上去。

缠绵悱恻，小心翼翼。

缓慢而又仔细地品尝对方的一切甘甜，任由呼吸在不知不觉间加重。

他们抵着对方的额头低喘，他们努力平复那失去控制的心跳。

“Nino，对不起，我喜欢你！”

“傻瓜前辈，喜欢是不需要道歉的！”

他们牵着对方避开保安上了车，飞快地往相叶家里开去。相叶开车的手在颤抖，红灯停下车时，他总是望向二宫，后者把那铁盒子珍而重之地放在膝盖上，双手紧紧捂着，像是捧着一颗心。

“快专心开车啦！”

二宫被相叶看得脸颊发烫，耳上的薄肉早就泛着害羞的粉色。相叶每看他一次，他就不自觉地想起刚才的吻。在美国治病之后，这十年来二宫都是单身的状态，刚才那一吻，说是他的初吻也不为过。

有些行为冲动时做了出来，过后冷静下来，每一次回想都是一次心跳加速的过程。

相叶很喜欢看二宫炸毛的样子，可爱有趣，有一种伪装都被撕下来的感觉。以前学生时代的二宫虽然看着有股远离人群的高冷感，但其实只要和他交换真心，他绝对是这个世界最温柔的人。

他趁着信号灯还没换成绿灯，伸手捏了捏二宫的脸。有些事一但揭破，就变得直率又肆无忌惮。

在刚刚明白自己心意的时候，相叶完全不敢相信他能和二宫如此亲密亲近。他甚至阴暗地想当自己爱上二宫，变成目前社会上最被鄙视的同性恋之后，他应当要理智地疏离二宫，彼此间保持距离，免得事情越来越不可收拾。

可是二宫那句话，暧昧不明之余又给了他足够的机会。

他就是想吻他啊！

因为喜欢而想做这个事情，一切的一切都源于他对二宫的喜欢，而这份喜欢可能从高中的时候就开始萌芽了，只是他从来没有发现。就像不小心撒下一大堆种子，虽然它们都发芽了，可是那些小苗苗并没有让他发现哪一棵是与众不同  
的。

直至再遇上二宫。

他终于明白有些东西看似一样，但其实深究起来是非常特别的，特别到他觉得他这一辈子都不可能再爱上别人一样。

因为爱只有一份，而这份是二宫和也专属的。

他大着胆子亲了下去。

相叶的嘴角扬了起来，二宫虽然不知道他在想什么，可是笑起来的相叶那么好看，让他移不开目光。

他竟然说出那样的话，太大胆了！

完全不顾任何后果地揭穿一切，他也来不及仔细思考之后会怎样。

他的眼里看到的相叶和眼前的相叶不太一样，却又十分一致地让他心动。好像有什么从骨子里冒出来，不待他确认便驱使他行动。

从未想过接吻是这样甜蜜的一件事，二宫觉得自己在黑暗中被亲得要溶化了。

二宫看着前路，突然觉得周围有一种实实在在的幸福感溢了出来，而源头正是开着车的相叶。

他喜欢他，他也喜欢他，这样就已经是很好的一件事了。

到了家之后，大概是经过了开车回家的这个时间，刚才有些失控无措的两个人，现在反而平静了下来。灯光下的他们都有点脏兮兮的，衣服上都沾有不少泥土。

“我先去洗澡。”

二宫放下铁盒，赶紧拿起睡衣去了浴室。相叶又笑了。他把铁盒子清洁得干干净净地放在茶几上，他十分好奇这里面到底有什么，它像传说中的潘多拉魔盒，一直在引诱着他。

他把手按在盒子上，无数次想打开它，却又被理智劝止。

无论这里面有什么秘密，他都应该等二宫出来一起揭开。

二宫洗澡的速度比以往都要快速。当相叶洗完出来的时候，二宫已经迫不及待了。

两个人坐在沙发上，看着被封印了十年的铁盒子，一时间不知道该开口说什么。

“我要打开它了。”

二宫的手按在上面，坚定之余仍是会颤抖。相叶的手在这时覆了过来。二宫抬眼看了看他，终于下定了决心。

二宫将盒子打开，里面躺着三本日记，还有一些小玩意。他将东西一件一件地拿出来，却没发现身旁的相叶早已泪流满面。

“相叶君？”

二宫看相叶抖着手从那堆小玩意将一只纸鹤拎出来，他想起了自己放在办公桌面上的那只。

他在美国做完手术之后回到家，在家里的书桌上也有这么一只。这只纸鹤非常小，是用黄色的纸折成的，感觉放在掌心里还得凑近才看得清。他后来用一个扭蛋的透明小胶盒装着，他自己当时也说不清这是什么感觉，只是不把它带在  
身边就不安心，于是这只小纸鹤就从他手术后一直跟着他，直到他回日本，也同样把它带了回来。

然而他没想到这只纸鹤竟然还有一只绿色的，而且被他放在了这里。

二宫看着相叶的泪珠一颗接一颗地滚下来，他茫然不知所措。

“怎么了？”

“这个，”相叶艰难地抹了一把眼泪，“我没想到还在。我以为……”

相叶的失控让二宫彻底乱了，他不知道这两只纸鹤是怎么来的，为什么会让相叶这么激动。

“这是你让我折的。”

相叶深呼吸了几下之后，慢慢说起这两只纸鹤的由来。他比二宫早一年毕业，毕业之前，二宫说要向他讨份礼物。那时他还笑嘻嘻说什么都行，他能买得起就绝对会买。二宫说他不要什么贵重的礼物，只想要两只相叶亲手折的纸鹤。

相叶那时还很意外，这个要求并不过分，只是有些难度。相叶为了折这两只小东西，买来了书，折了无数次，最后折得太大还不行，那两只小家伙还是相叶拿着针来一步一步折的，折得非常精致。

他不知道为什么二宫想要这样的东西，但是二宫想要，他便愿意去做。

现在回想起来，难道说二宫那时已经知道自己身体出了问题？

“你那时为什么想要纸鹤？”

二宫摇头，“我不知道。”

他从相叶的掌心里拿过那只小小的纸鹤，虽然是那么小，但似乎也沾上了相叶的体温，微微有些暖意。他将纸鹤放回铁盒子，拿起其中一本日记。

“陪我一起看吧。”

相叶点点头，他们一起翻开了二宫高中一年级的日记本。

二宫和也的日记节选：

【今天真倒霉，放学时竟然下雨了，早知道今天就带伞了！别人的妈妈会唠唠叨叨地提醒孩子准备这准备那，可是我妈妈却一早就去公司工作了，爸爸更是长期在出差。真的好希望有时也能被他们在耳边吵一吵。】

【没想到今天运气还不错，竟然有人突然借我伞。那个学长看起来笨笨的，不过人倒还挺好。

题外话：他长得挺好看的。】

【那些小女生的情信真是麻烦，连认识都说不上就表白，真讨厌！拒绝完一个又来一个，我又没长着一张热情脸，怎么人人都愿意贴过来？】

【明明是很丢人的场面，明明已经狼狈不堪，为什么那个人不介意这样的我？从他身上，我第一次感受到被别人温暖的感觉。】

【我和前辈，算是成为朋友了吗？】

【相叶君真的是很反差萌，明明看着一脸阳光，但是在格斗社团的时候，每一个动作又那么帅气有力。那些女生的尖叫声让我头痛！真想把他们赶出去！】

【爸妈真忙！我真不懂他们为什么忙到连我的生日都能忘记？他们难道不知道生日是很重要的吗？是一年只有一次的日子啊！他们总是想着通过挣钱来让外公认同，可是他们有想过我吗？知道我想要什么吗？

相叶君煮的饺子虽然不是我最喜欢的味道，可是却让我好想哭！他总是这么温柔，他捧着蛋糕出现的时候，我突然好想抱着他，怎么办？】

【相叶君要毕业了，他考上了不错的大学，我突然意识到我们要分开了。我看着他的制服，心里没来由地想要他衣服上第二颗扣子。二宫和也，你是不是有病？他怎么会给你？】

【我是真的有病。我的脑子里长了个瘤，爸妈终于停下来看看我了。以生命作为的代价太昂贵了，医生也说不准治愈率有多少，妈妈哭得很伤心，他们开始后悔过去浪费了太多时间。

他们大概以为一生有很长，我以前也这么认为，以为有些事可以慢慢来也不要紧，但原来不是这样的。如果不及早珍惜，那些宝贵的东西是会从指缝中溜走的。】

【最终他们决定带我去美国治病。我不希望那么快就走，至少请让我在相叶君毕业之后再走吧，我想看着他拿到毕业证书的样子。】

【我很想要相叶君的扣子，很想很想很想。可是不行！这样会被他发现的！所以我让他给我折纸鹤，希望我不会在手术中死掉吧！】

【相叶君真的很笨很不会拒绝人呢！我让他折那么小的，他折得指头都红了也继续，他这么好，而我就快要失去他了，我要去美国了。】

【我舍不得他！】

【我和他在电话里说再见，他以为我们会再见，我却担心我们永远不会再见。】

【喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！喜欢！ 】

【相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！相叶雅纪！】

“对不起！Nino，对不起！对不起！”相叶哭着将二宫紧紧抱着，“我什么都不知道！我不知道你喜欢我，我不知道自己喜欢你，我是这个世界最蠢的笨蛋！我都不知道你那时的心情，用那么敷衍的态度和你道别，对不起！对不起！对不  
起！”

二宫的眼泪滴滴哒哒地落下来，他不记得这些文字，却在看到的时候心如刀割。他仿佛站在一个第三者的角度，看着高中时的自己暗暗喜欢相叶，喜欢到无法自拔却又被迫放弃。他感受到当年的二宫心中那份难过遗憾和不甘，他不可  
自制地哭了起来。

到了这一刻，他仍是什么都记不起，但这并不影响他再一次喜欢相叶。

他转过身将自己埋在相叶的胸膛，抽泣的身体不停颤抖。

相叶拥紧他，却不知该说什么来安慰二宫，最后只得捧起那张哭得鼻头发红的脸吻了下去。

和刚才在学校的吻不一样，情绪激动的两个人像是博弈一般，互不相让地侵犯纠缠，像是要占有对方的每一寸，交换所有。

相叶到底是练过格斗的人，力气一上来，二宫完全抵挡不了，被他按在沙发上，睡衣早就扯开了。

相叶自己也搞不懂自己想干嘛，在看到二宫的日记之后，心里既是心疼又是怜爱，更是后悔。如果当初他在这方面敏感点，他就不会让二宫一个人如此难过了，更不会和他错过了整整十年。这么一想，他就越发按捺不住了。

不同于之前温柔小心的吻，此刻的他只想好好弥补过去错失的时光。他的吻霸道放肆，二宫也同样积极回应，这让他更加受鼓动。将怀里柔软的人儿压在沙发上，不安分的手已经从衣服下摆伸了进去，肆意抚摸那沐浴后嫩得如同布丁  
的肌肤。睡衣的扣子经不起这样的折腾，一颗颗似松非松地半扣着。

“嗯啊……”二宫的手环住相叶的脖子，身体被玩弄的奇怪感觉让他想逃，可是人被压制住，张嘴便是止不住的低吟和喘息。

相叶扯开睡衣，二宫雪白的胸膛呈现眼前，从未被品尝过的小红豆被他揉得挺立，落在肌肤上格外打眼。相叶低头含住，又逼得二宫呼吸加重。

好刺激又好舒服！那种被疼爱的感觉奇妙得无法言说，二宫轻抚着相叶后脑勺上刺手的短发，身体自然地弓起以方便相叶的动作。

相叶一边舔着二宫的乳头，手也不闲地趁机把人全身摸了个遍，直把二宫摸得全身发软。

“可以吗？小和。”

相叶正啃着二宫的喉结，让他怎么都说不出话。

怎么会不可以呢？失忆前失忆后都爱上同一个人，他还能怎么办？

二宫颤着手去解相叶的衣服，却被他突然抱起，他惊呼起来，害怕被摔下来而紧紧地搂住相叶，后者正好顺势含住他另一边的乳头吃了起来。

相叶将人放在床上。他们心急地把身上的衣服通通扒掉，相叶左肩上的烟花胎记晃了二宫的眼，他想起上次自己看到这片胎记哭得不能自已，其实是因为相叶是他放在心尖上的人吧。

那份爱大概是刻在骨髓里了吧。

二宫轻轻亲吻着那片胎记，相叶的体温在他这个动作之后更加灼人。

“小和，我喜欢你。”

相叶的舌尖在说完情话之后探入二宫敏感的耳洞里，他揉着二宫嫩嫩的臀肉，放慢速度细细亲吻他。从额头开始，每一寸都不放过，仿佛要打上烙印一般，直至肌肤留下一个个的深色吻痕。

二宫被这密密麻麻的吻勾得心神混乱，他下半身勃起了，硬得发疼，他想自己去抚弄，但相叶却阻止了。他能感觉到自己被温热包裹，他撑起身体看着相叶亲吻吞吐自己的肉棒。他觉得这冲击太大了，自己硬得不受控制。相叶不时抬  
眼看他，那双清澈的眼睛饱含情欲，让他全身酸软，乖乖地打开双腿。

当二宫仰着头射出来的时候，他的腿根已经止不住打颤，相叶没让他回过神来就继续亲他的会阴，让他几乎要发疯。

“不……雅纪……”

他既觉得这种刺激太过分，又觉得身体没有得到满足。当相叶藉着他的浊液往他的小穴插入一根手指的时候，他才明白自己渴求的是什么。

“再叫一次，我的名字。”相叶啄着他的唇，一边哄着他，一边揉着小穴里的媚肉。

“雅纪！雅纪！”

作乱的手指越来越多，穴肉又软又热，相叶被二宫的呻吟声撩得半刻都不愿再等。他早已硬得肿胀，看着那一张一合的淫糜穴口，慢慢地挺了进去。

“啊啊！”

他们抱紧对方，结合处温度高得吓人，那些积累了这么多年的爱恋之情通通化成缠绵的动作。相叶将二宫的腿架在肩上，卖力地进出，那些淫液和精液早就打成泡沫，穴口红肿却仍不知羞耻地挽留着那根粗壮的肉棒不让它离开半点。

相叶俯在二宫耳边低喘着，下身的抽插猛烈地朝那个让二宫失神的腺点上撞去，直把人逼到哭了出来。他拉开二宫挡在眼上的手臂，吮住那无力反抗的舌头，掠夺着他口腔里的空气。

“慢……慢点……太爽了……”

二宫语无伦次地用染上哭腔的声音求着饶，但诚实的身体又忍不住摆动来追逐快感。相叶说着绵绵情话哄他，手却掐紧他的腰不让他逃避。那可口的屁股被拍打得通红，二宫忍不住又射了一次，痉挛的后穴绞得相叶失控射了进去。

清洁完身体之后的两个人紧紧相拥着躺在相叶那张窄小的床上，他们凝视着对方，谁都不愿意先移开目光。

“过去的二宫和也把你忘了，你会觉得遗憾吗？”

“不会啊，因为相叶雅纪一直把过去记得清清楚楚。”

“可是，过去的二宫很喜欢相叶啊。”

“那现在的二宫呢？”

“也很喜欢，最最喜欢相叶雅纪了！”

“那就行了，过去的喜欢让相叶雅纪一个人承包，现在的喜欢让我们一起创造，这样不好吗？”

“嗯！这样很好！”


	9. 第九章

那天晚上之后，相叶和二宫正式确立了交往关系。为了不影响工作，相叶没有将这事告诉樱井。可他发现樱井最近似乎也有些奇怪，虽说樱井对工作一向严谨，但像这次对新酒店的筹备工作如此不放手，真的很少见。

樱井有时间就会跑去监督进度，时常拿起电话一个人发呆傻笑，让偶尔看到这番景象的相叶心里发毛。

终于有一天，樱井和相叶开车外出去新酒店查看筹备进度的时候，他忍不住开了口。

“相叶，我觉得自己最近有点怪。”

“我也有这感觉。”相叶专心地开着车，但仍十分认真地听着他家老板说话，“你以往将工作分配得非常好，可最近的确有点乱。”

他不敢直说樱井最近去看新酒店的次数过多，他觉得这有点异常可是又不方便开口，下属提醒上司，特别是老板，似乎不太妥当。

“我总想去新酒店那里看看，觉得只要看着那个人的设计，就会离他近一点。”

“设计？社长是指？”相叶心中跳起设计师大野的名字，但他不太敢确定。

“大野先生。”

樱井这阵子的心里堵得很。那天从大野那里讨来一个画自画像的约定，心里总随着那约定胡思乱想。借口为了新酒店而频频出现在大野面前，无非是觉得看到他的时候内心会出奇地平静。

那种心安的感觉啊……

从未在别人身上得到过呀！

“我说，社长，啊，是翔酱，你该不会是？”相叶和樱井的关系很好，闲时他们会聊些心底事，这个时候，他通常会叫樱井“翔酱”。

他知道樱井是那边的人，只是以樱井的身份，他一直都觉得未来不会太容易，只是以樱井的个性，他会处理得很好。

“我想，我可能真的是……”樱井没有明着说，但他已经隐约猜到自己的异常是因为什么了。“大概喜欢一个人就是这样吧。”

“所以翔酱是打算怎么做？”

“我也不知道呢。”樱井苦恼地挠挠头，“毕竟这是我的初恋啊。喂，你小子最近一副春风得意，是不是在谈恋爱？”

“是啊。”相叶干脆利落地开着车，“我和我喜欢了很久的人在一起了。”

“诶？”

樱井认识相叶的时候，他还是单身，后来听说家人给他介绍了个女孩，本来快要结婚了，却又不知怎地分了手，之后就一直是孤家寡人，让樱井有时也忍不住不敢给他太多工作，生怕他会孤独终老。这回可算让他放心了。

“是我从高中时一直一直喜欢的人。只是我以前没发现，后来他又离开了日本。我们最近才重新遇上的。”

想起二宫，相叶的心甜得像糖水。那个人今天早上还窝在他怀里说着不想起床，也不让他去上班， 

最后两个人在床上又擦枪走火了一番才懒洋洋地起来去上班。二宫还埋怨樱井是个没人性的老板，老是让他加班，还说再这样就把人挖到自己公司来。

相叶傻兮兮地笑个不停，樱井看着他那现充的模样，被狠狠地喂了一把狗粮，只能无言叹息。

连下属都有伴了，自己还处在要怎么追求示好的境地里，真没用哪。

目的地到了，樱井进去之后又看到了正在监工的大野。其实贵为设计师的大野不知道为什么会常常出现在这里，这当然能算作是敬业的表现，但以往没有多少设计师会如此拼命，这一点也常常让樱井很动容。

他有把自己觉得最好看的照片发给了大野，但得到的回应也是不冷不热的，这让他很无措。猜想不到大野的心思如何，樱井觉得自己没法进行下一步。

和大野的来往中，他无论是进是退，对方都兀自在中心，不为所动。他也不敢明着表明心思，生怕两个人不是同一个世界的，从而生出多余的事端。

不过藉着工作，他们也是互动得比之前多了。大野最近剪了头发，清爽的发型和他配得很，樱井几次想仗着身高装着不经意地摸摸那刺手的发尾，后来想想还是作罢。

他进退不得，害怕唐突了大野。

“谢谢大野先生常常过来监督。”

樱井说话总是很得体，大野最近也有意识到樱井常常出现。这其实是在他意料之外的。他来这里一半为公事一半为私事。于公，他当然希望一切顺利，于私，这里莫名让他觉得离樱井会更近一点，于是便向松冈借口因公而常常过来。

可樱井常常出现这个事，他就怎么都搞不清状况了。

他拿到樱井照片的时候才发现樱井把那晚的事当真了。可他也只能硬着头皮接过樱井的照片，并许诺可能两个月左右画好送给樱井。

樱井挑了一张非常帅的照片给他，害他看着那照片就睡不着，那双大眼睛像是会说话一样，一对视就让他心跳加速，他都无法下笔了。

“樱井社长太客气了，毕竟这是我份内事。”

两个人就工作又商谈了一会，樱井看了看时间，趁机把人带去吃午饭。樱井常常觉得大野太瘦了，虽然这么瘦的大野，脸颊仍鼓鼓的非常可爱。

樱井发现大野和他的兴趣在甜品这事上达到了最一致的巅峰。两个人在看到甜品都双眼发光，于是每次的饭后甜点成了樱井最花心思的事。

今天的是黑松露巧克力，非常纯粹的巧克力配上一点提味的黑松露，低调简单的造型，没有一般甜品的夸张感。

大野勺一口放入嘴里，露出满足的笑容。樱井看着他，也跟着笑了。

“大野先生，”樱井像是突然有了勇气一般，“其实我是喜欢男孩子的那种人！”

大野被樱井这番话惊得勺子都掉了下来，第二口还没递到嘴里的巧克力把桌布染成深啡色。

樱井第一反应是糟了！他估计是把人吓到了。

第二反应是自己太冲动了！大野要是把他的秘密抖出去，估计整个集团都受影响了。

大野目不转睛地看着樱井。

对方错愕的样子十分受惊也十分可爱，和那个温文有礼儒雅翩翩的社长形象相去甚远。

他一向很容易当机的脑子倒是高速转了起来。

樱井说真的吗？还是又像上次在酒店的时候那样只是想着戏弄他？

“你……”

他们异口同声地开了口，又同时停了下来。

“樱井社长在开玩笑吗？”

大野这次抢先开了口。这段时间里樱井的出现让他既困扰又开心。他最初以为是因为樱井重视这次的合作才会频频出现，但那人总是会在见到他的时候拉着他去吃这吃那，甚至在注意到他的喜好之后更加细心体贴地照顾着他。

这就不由得他不去想些什么了。他对这个念想存着奢想，小心翼翼地希望能成真，可又十分害怕只是一方臆想。

可是樱井这句话，给了他求证的无限勇气与动力。

“当然不是。”

樱井收起全部笑容，用极度认真语气回答了大野。

“我，我和樱井社长是同一个世界的人。”

樱井惊喜地看着大野，带着一点犹豫握上大野的手。

不确定的事定了下来，两个人相视一笑，幸福的香气随着桌面上的巧克力四散，让周围变得甜蜜。

 

 

相叶下班回到家的时候看到二宫正在收拾东西，心里突然紧张起来。

“你……”

“我爸妈要回来日本一趟，”二宫没有停下手上的动作，“要是回来看到我不在，估计会很捉狂。”

相叶愣住，傻站着不知道该说什么。

二宫看他那反应忍不住笑了，“你这什么表情？”

他站起来走到相叶面前抱着他，轻轻蹭着他的胸膛。

“我……我害怕。”

“怕什么？”

“怕你像以前那样突然不见。”

相叶记得很清楚，当年他突然失去二宫所有的联系方式时，他其实很慌。那种感觉，他不想再承受多一次了。

“要不要搬来我家？”

相叶惊愕地低头，看见二宫的耳尖红得滴血。

“小和在邀请我同你同居吗？”

“臭美！”

“难道不是吗？”

“都怪你家的床太小啦！”

二宫害羞地把脸埋住，相叶忍不住笑到胸膛振动。

“觉得办事不方便吗？”

“混蛋！不想和你说话了！”

就在二宫要松手的时候，相叶倒是将人搂得紧紧的。二宫也不闹他，任由他这样。

“我想让爸妈知道我们的事。”二宫抬头望着相叶，“你愿意吗？”

“当然！”相叶拨弄着二宫耳畔的细发，“但是如果他们反对呢？”

“我不放弃！你呢？”

“怎么可能会放弃？”相叶在二宫额上落一吻，“我再也不想和你分开了。”

二宫被相叶这句话甜到开心不已，他低头抿着嘴，却又不时抬眼看相叶，最后东西还来不及收拾便被相叶抱到了床上。

再次和对方紧紧结合在一起的时候，二宫想起那些失去的回忆。即使所有的一切都消失，但对相叶的爱却早已刻在骨髓里，他会再爱上他真的不是意外。

“雅君。”

“嗯？”

“喜欢你！”

“我爱你！”

相叶拥着自己珍视的宝贝，再次把二人带入甜蜜的漩涡里。

 

END


End file.
